Born of Lies
by Niaf
Summary: This is a GoodVoldemort, EvilDumbledore, story in which SlytherinHarry is Severus's son, SlytherinHermione is Severus's daughter and Severus is Voldemort's son. It's a radically AU story. Hope you enjoy! Contains lots of Severitus! Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Summery:** This is a GoodVoldemort, EvilDumbledore, story in which SlytherinHarry is Severus's son, SlytherinHermione is Severus's daughter and Severus is Voldemort's son. It's a radically AU story. Hope you enjoy! Contains lots of Severitus!

 **Authors Note:** I welcome all Reviews. I ask only that you do not flame.

 **Warnings:** Deals with themes of a more mature nature. Such as mentions of: near death experiences. Abuse of a child. Rated T to be safe.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

 **NOTE:** There will be some things taken from the book (mostly just dialogue between Harry and Draco for this scene). I do not in any way shape or form own any of it. I'm just using it.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he entered. _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ alone without Hagrid. He knew that Hagrid needed to get a drink, but as he pushed opened the door he really wished he wasn't alone. Feeling awkward and out of place he tentatively entered looking around with wide eyes and a terrified expression on his face. Until his eyes landed on a plump woman who came up to him smiling brightly.

"Howarts dear?" She asked in a kind voice that reminded Harry of what a mother would sound like. He chanced a look up to meet her friendly and open gaze. "I got the lot here, another young man in the back being fitted right now. Come with me dear and I'll get you set up. Won't take but a jiffy," she continued on, gently placing her hand on his shoulder and steering him back towards where another boy stood. She got him to stand next to the boy and started pinning up a long black Hogwarts robe on his body.

"Hi, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," the boy said, "you're going to Hogwarts too yes?"

"Yes," Harry said tentatively then added politely, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Malfoy." Harry said in a friendly voice. Hopping that maybe he could be friends with the boy. He'd never had a friend. Or really anyone talk to him. Usually people just ignored him. Especially other children. Maybe Hogwarts would be different. Harry really hoped so. Though he didn't expect much.

The boy looked at him critically, before he went on, "My father's next door getting my books and mother is just down the road looking at wands. I'm going to drag them over to Quality Quidditch supplies to look at racing brooms next," he drawled sounding bored. "I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I'm going to bully Father into getting me one I think, and smuggle it in somehow." Draco scrutinized him and Harry frowned finding the boy sounded a lot like Duddley with that statement and was beginning to regret being near the boy.

"Do you have your own broom?" Draco suddenly demanded after a few silent moments.

"No," Harry said having no idea what the other boy was talking about at all. Really what was Quidditch?

"Play Quidditch at all?" Draco demanded. Harry resisted the urge to sigh.

"No," Harry said. Feeling stupid and wondering if the boy was trying to humiliate him.

"I do. Father says it'd be a crime if I'm not picked for my house team and I agree," the boy paused and looked at Harry once more. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Harry said his voice wavering slightly. He didn't know what the boy was talking about now. He wanted to ask the boy and tentatively ventured to do so, "what houses?"

"My..." the boy began and stopped suddenly like he had just realized what Harry had said. "What do you mean what houses? The Hogwarts Houses of course! Why did your parents never tell you about them?"

"My parents died when I was an infant," Harry replied very sadly. He continued on slowly, "I was raised by mu-mugles," he admitted after a small pause. Stumbling over the new word.

"Sorry," Draco replied looking a little uncomfortable at having said anything. Draco regarded him for a long moment before he launched into a detailed description of the founders and houses of Hogwarts going into great detail. Which had Harry paying close attention. Enraptured by the other boys descriptions. Draco had just finished by telling Harry that both his mother and father had been in Slytherin so he was certain he would be too. So much so in fact that he claimed he wouldn't stay if he wasn't in Slytherin house.

Just than the door opened and Harry looked over as Draco fell silent eyeing the man who came in. Looking like an older version of the boy next to him Harry had no doubt this was Draco's father. The way Draco gave a brief nod and genuine smile at the man before scolding his features into that perfect aristocratic mask he'd been wearing when Harry first came in at the sharp look the man gave Draco.

"Well are you almost finished?" Lucius Malfoy demanded of Madam Malkin. His voice smooth and cold.

"He is nearly finished sir," Madam Malkin answered in her gentle tone of voice as she finished the last sets of measurements on Malfoy's robes before having him remove them. Harry noticed that Draco was dressed much as Lucius was. In fine clothing that fit him perfectly and spoke of wealth and power. Harry felt embarrassed by his own baggy second hand clothing and hopped the other boy would be gone before Harry had to remove his robe.

"Father," Draco said catching his father's attention. Lucius looked at his son raising one eyebrow. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend. This is Harry Potter, can we go visit Quality Quiditch supplies?"

"I see no reason why not," Lucius replied easily. Though his gaze scrutinized Harry now, intently. Something must have occurred to Lucius because in the next breath he inquired, "who are you with Mr. Potter?"

"Hagrid sir," Harry replied quickly indicating the giant man in the window of the shop looking in to see Harry. He was waving enthusiastically and pointing to a bird cage with the most magnificent bird Harry had ever seen. Harry almost missed the slight frown on Lucius's features that vanished as quickly as it appeared and left Harry wondering if he'd seen right.

"Where are your relatives?" Lucius inquired bemused as to why Harry was with the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

"Their muggles sir, they wouldn't have known where Diagon Alley was," Harry explained skipping over the important fact that they would not be caught dead anywhere near here. Or even stand to hear of it's existence.

"All right my dear, remove your robe so I can go do the alterations and prepare your order," Madam Malkin told Harry before Lucius could respond. Lucius watched Harry critically and Harry was almost certain the man had somehow known he'd been only partially telling the truth. Harry looked down ashamed of his attire as he slowly pulled the black robe off and handed it over to the proprietor. He heart the boy's gasp at his attire and could swear Lucius mumbled a few chosen words Harry didn't hear, but suspected were curses.

"You will need to purchase some proper attire, come Draco, we will stop by Twilfits and Tattings first to have Harry fitted," Lucius said signally for Harry and Draco to follow him. The change in name was not lost on Harry and he gaped at the man as Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him after his father hissing in his ear as he did.

"Come on Harry, father promised that if I behaved he'd let me get a treat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I am certain father will take you with us when we go, so lets hurry. Plus he agreed to going to Quality Quidditch supplies. We must hurry and Harry you need to be really polite. Father likes to be properly respected," Draco instructed him in a hiss in his ear and Harry nodded at a loss for what to do. As they exited the shop they caught the end of the conversation between Hagrid and Lucius.

"Yes of course I can see him on the train, Hagrid," Lucius drawled clearly bored with the conversation. Or irritated. Harry couldn't tell. "Now is this all that you have picked up for Harry today?" Lucius inquired indicating the bagged books and the owl cage.

"Um well yes, we got his money too, and I sent him for his robes of course," Hagrid said and handed the book stack to Lucius who shrunk it and added it to his pocket. A small bulge in the pocket showed Harry he already had a lot in there. Probably Draco's books too. "Oh Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid all but shouted as he saw Harry. Harry looking puzzled and a little put out looked at Hagrid as he stepped around Lucius and handed the cage to Harry. "Got ya a little something of a gift," Hagrid said with a smile. "Well I best be off. Got lots to get on with. Mr. Lucius Malfoy here's asked to take you for the afternoon. Promised to see you home afterword and on the train come September 1st. So don't you worry your in good hands now Harry."

Harry gaped like a fish staring at the present in his arms and had just managed to stammer out a thank you before Hagrid had left and he wasn't sure Hagrid had even heard him. Lucius took the bird from Harry opened the cage and cast a quick charm at the owl who took off flying before he shrunk the cage and tucked it into another pocket.

"What did you do?" Harry asked shell shocked and terrified he'd just lost the gift Hagrid had given him. Tears threatened to flood down his face. His lip trembled as he stared up at Lucius with large scared eyes. Lucius looked down at him with a worried frown. The man stepped closer and knelt down before Harry placing his hands on the boy's shoulder.

"Breathe Harry, I just sent her the location to Malfoy Manor so she could go there while we finish our shopping. She will be in my Owlery and we will pick her up before I take you home after dinner. I am sorry I frightened you child. I had not realized you did not know such spells existed," Lucius explained in a patient and somewhat less cold voice. Harry would consider it almost friendly. At least for this man. Harry nodded blinking back the remnants of tears.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry babbled. Not knowing what else he should say.

"There is no need for aplogize Harry, now come. It's time to get this chopping trip finished up. I believe Draco told you that I promised him a treat if he behaved himself. I make the same offer to you. Behave yourself during this trip and I will get you an icecream of your choice from Florean's," Lucius said rising and casting a quick charm at his robes to insure not a speck of dust or wrinkle remained to indicate he had knelt in the street. Standing straight he led the two boys towards a shop just across the street from Madam Malkin's.

Harry stepped in after Lucius. Draco looked around looking rather bored, but perked up when a woman came in. Harry was taken straight to a back room after Lucius had a hushed conversation with the man at the front desk of the crowded shop. Harry stared at the strange short man with spiky brown hair and dressed in finery like Lucius was. He stood Harry on a stood and had a measuring tape measure him head to toe. All of it took less then three minutes and Harry was being led back out to where Lucius, Draco and the woman were talking in hushed tones.

"His order will be ready in two hours time Mr. Malfoy," the man squeaked in that high pitched voice that grated on Harry's ears and from the pinched look on Lucius's face his as well. "I've got your oder here as well Mr. Malfoy would you like it now, or when you return for the boys?"

"When we return Mr. Twilfits," Lucius said and ushered Harry outside. Draco took his arm and pulled him over to the woman.

"Mother, this is my friend Harry Potter. Harry this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," Draco told him proudly. "Father's name is Lucius Malfoy," Draco added after a moment having realized he'd not told Harry his father's name.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said politely holding out his hand to shake the one she'd offered him.

"Please call me Cissa in private dear," Narcissa told him. As they started to follow Lucius towards the Quidditch store. "Now why don't you tell me what you are missing from your list and I'll go get the rest of your supplies while you boys enjoy looking around at some Quidditch things. Draco you can pick one thing and one thing _only_ that you wish to purchase. You too Harry," Narcissa told him holding out her hand for his list. Harry tentatively handed it over along with the bag of his gold.

"I think I only have my books Ma'am," Harry said politely, not able to bring himself to use such a casual form of address for Draco's parents. Narcissa handed him back the bag of gold.

"I don't need your money Harry, don't worry about it. Why don't you use it to buy yourself something fun instead," Narcissa told him kindly. Not giving him time to respond she took off towards the apothecary. Draco grabbed his arm again and started to forcefully pull him along.

"Draco stop dragging me around! I'm not a lost puppy!" Harry growled at the other boy who let him go with a laugh.

"You are moving too slowly. We are going to be too far from father and he will be displeased! Then we won't get our gift. Come on!" Draco demanded hurrying up and Harry fell into step with him quickly. They reached the store just as Lucius was opening up the door and turning to see where they were. A slight frown creased his brow but he didn't comment on their slight out of breath state. Draco was quickly tugging his clothing back into proper place when they went to look at broomsticks.

* * *

Two hours later saw Harry and Draco walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron talking animatedly about the Quidditch store. Well Harry was listening and Draco was going on and on about the racing brooms. Harry was facinated with it all. Draco had pointed out four books that Harry should get to learn all about Quidditch and Harry was glad he had his bag of money. Harry still couldn't believe that Narcissa Malfoy had bought him and Draco matching Quidditch chess sets. It was the first game he'd ever owned. Draco had told his mother that Harry enjoyed drawing and so they had stopped at an art shop so he could look around. He'd purchased a few things, some paints (that could be enchanted to glow in the dark!), some sketching paper (that had a spell on it that would preserve the artwork so it would never fade!), a charcoal set (that changed colours as you drew!) and some coloured ink sets. It was absolutely amazing. He was in awe of all the things he now had. Lucius had had the clothing parcels and their trunks delivered to his home.

In no time they were standing inside the dimly lit pub. Lucius turned and faced the two boys. "We will be flooing over to the Manor. Harry have you ever used the floo network before?" Lucius inquired of him. Harry stared blankly at him.

"What's flowing?" Harry asked confused.

"Flooing," Lucius enunciated the word carefully for Harry. "Is a mode of wizard transportation ," the man began and like Draco had done earlier with the Hogwarts houses and Quidditch Lucius fell into a detailed explanation of what the Floo Network was and how it was used. Which he ended with, "I'll floo with you since it's your first time. Draco will follow after us." Lucius steered Harry towards the fireplace taking a handful of powder he tossed it into the fire and it turned green he said very clearly, "Malfoy Manor," before he stepped into the fireplace with Harry pressed into his side. Harry closed didn't dare breathe and quickly closed his eyes as they began to spin faster and faster. He was glad Lucius was holding him because when they were spit out at the other end he would have gone sprawling if it wasn't for the strong arm around his shoulders and the steadying presence. Lucius waited a moment for Harry to catch his balance before he released the boy.

"Dobby, prepare the dining room for four," Lucius ordered and after he said the name an house elf popped into existence startling Harry. Who stared open mouthed at the creature as Draco and then Narcissa came through the fireplace, both were just as smooth in their landing as Lucius had been. Awed by everything Harry just stood and stared open mouthed.

"Yes master Malfoy sir. Dobby will see it done right away sir. Dobby is happy to serve Mister Malfoy sir," the elf babbled and bowed and vanished with another pop. Lucius gave a tired sigh. As if dealing with the energetic creature was exhausting work. Harry surmised it must be. He felt rather put out at the display himself.

"Dorksy," Lucius called, "Pixial," he called out a second after and two elves popped into existence. "Dorksy take Draco's things upstairs, label his possessions and pack his trunk properly." Lucius ordered handing over a number of packages to the small elf who vanished them all with a pop. "Pixial take Harry's things, label and pack his trunk. Leave it by the front entrance," Lucius then ordered the other elf handing her all of Harry's things before turning to Harry himself. "Hand her what you have in your pockets Harry, she'll have it all packed up for you. No need to carry them in your pockets, after all they need to be unshrunk now. Underage wizards are not allowed to do magic," Lucius explained, "outside of Hogwarts, due to the fact you live with Muggles as well we cannot do magic around their neighbourhood unless it is extremely discreet or we will be breaking the law. So all your purchases will be unshrunk here to insure we do not need to do it later near your muggles."

"Yes master Malfoy sir," both elves said sharply, bowed and Dorksy left with a pop Pixial waiting for Harry to hand over everything that he'd shoved into his pockets. He was about to reluctantly hand over his wand. He was working on unfastening the arm sheath Lucius had gotten him when Lucius spoke again.

"Keep your wand on you Harry, now that you are in the wizarding world your wand should always be within reach. That is what the sheath on your arm is for. Outside of insuring you don't loose a body part by putting your wand in your pocket. Your wand is how you use your magic. Think of it like leaving your brain in a jar on your desk. You wouldn't do that would you? Well you don't want to leave your magic in a trunk now do you?" Lucius told Harry. His words were crisp and cold and Harry could see the humour in them. He laughed a little, but was glad he could keep his wand.

"No sir I don't want to leave my magic anywhere sir," Harry replied. Pulling the sleeve of his new shirt back down. He really liked these clothing. Even though they were muggle in appearance they were wizard made. He wore a pair of trousers and a button down white shirt. It was the first time he'd ever worn anything that fit. Never mind something that was this nice. He really liked the black trousers and the white shirt. He had t-shirts and slacks along with more of these more dressy cloths and wizard robes as well. A lot of his wizard cloths were like Draco's, but Lucius felt it would be best he wear this since they had to return him to his aunt and uncle later. Everything else Lucius had ordered for him was neatly packed in parcels that would now be in his school trunk.

Dinner followed shortly after. Lucius had told Draco to give him a brief tour of the manor and to make sure to take him by the Owlery first. It was truly amazing and Harry loved Draco's home. He wished he could stay here for the rest of the summer. He didn't dare ask however. Now he sat eating a quiet meal with the Malfoy family. He sat at the table. With a plate so full of food he didn't know he could eat so much. No one had commented at his hesitation to sit down at the table when Draco led him in, Draco had shown him where everyone sat and said he was to sit there. So he had. Then his plate had appeared as by magic and he gaped at it before eating. No one said a word so he'd eaten his whole plate and now he was stuffed and he couldn't remember a better meal.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Hermione Granger had been shocked to say the least when she received a visit from a strange man from something called the Ministry of Magic claiming that she was a witch and giving her a letter. It had taken almost a full day for her parents to come to terms with everything and the man had come back the next day to show them how to get to Diagon Alley and instruct her parents how to get her onto the Train on September 1st. There was so much to learn.

The trip to Diagon Alley had been one of awe and surprise. Everything was so new and interesting she didn't know quite what to do. She had bought everything on her list along with a few recommended books for her introduction to the magical world classes. Her parents were a little nervous about being in the magical world now, but Hermione herself was excited. She'd found more texts and books on various things that she had been drawn too and her father had gladly purchased them for her.

Now lying across her bed she read through her books hungrily as her trunk lay packed and ready and waited with excitement for September 1st to arrive. The ministry wizard had promised to return so he could show them how to get onto the platform now that she had her ticket. This had been all so new and exciting. The book she was currently reading was A History of Purebloods by Roberta Clearwater. It was a really interesting book and talked briefly about Muggleborns and Half-bloods and how they fit into the Pureblood society. All this was so new and a little scary for Hermione because she knew she was a Muggleborn witch.

She'd already read Hogwarts A History and Modern Magical World so she didn't feel like she would be so far behind. She felt like she'd at least know her way around in the wizarding world now. She'd also started reading and reviewing her textbooks for that year. Determined that she would know everything before the start of term!

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus had returned to Hogwarts on August 1st. As he did every term. A full month before the students were due to return. He looked over the pile of male on his desk in his office. A stack of requests from the other heads of house for various potions. A request from Madam Pomfrey for a restock of certain potions for the Hospital Wing. Professor Ketleburn had requested a series of potions for his own personal use and for those blasted creatures he kept. Sighing Severus realized there was at least three months worth of work in the requests alone. The work for St. Mungos and the Ministry of Magic that he'd been doing over the summer had kept him busy enough. He had hoped that he'd only have Poppy's request to deal with upon his return. Sadly he should have remembered that this always happened.

Resigned to his plans being thwarted for a quiet month Severus unpacked his things and set to work in his private lab. For the remainder of the day he worked at the potions that he considered of importance. Poppy's Hospital Wing potions. Finishing at dusk. Tired and still not even making a dent in the list he now had pinned to the board in his private lab Severus decided to settle down for a late supper. Calling a house elf to bring the meal to the small kitchen in his chambers he noticed a small parcel and two letters sitting neatly on the table by his door where all the mail got delivered when he was in residence. He grabbed them and settled down at the table.

Surprised that one was a letter from Lucius. It seemed Draco had made friends with the Potter boy. Lucius had met the boy's despicable relatives and was deeply concerned about them. Snorting derisively Severus frowned at the letter. They were muggles what did the man expect? Not only that, but if Petunia was anything like she'd been as a child she'd be a right nightmare, but there was nothing Severus could do about it unless the boy was in his own house. Then just maybe he could use his influence with the ministry to thwart Albus's hold over the boy's guardianship.

Sighing he set the letter aside and opened the parcel to find his copy of the latest potion journal. His renewal notice was in the accompanying envelope. Finishing his meal while reading the journal proved a nice and relaxing way to complete the day. Before retiring for the evening the sent a quick note back to Lucius informing him that he would keep an eye out for Potter when the boy arrived at Hogwarts. Filling out the form to renew his subscription Severus sent them both off to the Owlery for morning delivery before he retired to his bed.

For the remaining days of the month Severus's days passed in nearly the same fashion. He would work on potions throughout the day and retire to a quiet evening. Awaiting the day of September 1st when he'd have yet another thing added to his list. Not that he hadn't already been expecting it of course. The boy was due for Hogwarts this year. He had been dreading it for the last ten years if he was being honest with himself. Though in all honesty he had just simply tried to pretend it would never happen. The son of James Potter would not be under his watchful eye. Now he couldn't deny this anymore. James Potter's son would soon be sitting in front of him every day at Breakfast in the Great Hall. Every dinner and every first year potion class with whatever house he was in. If he was in Slytherin, which was so unlikely Seveurs wanted to laugh at his own morose line of thought, he might well scream.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in Dudley's second bedroom. He hadn't bothered to look around the room and was simply happy to be locked inside it. The fact that no one even acknowledged him didn't matter. He'd spent the last month in absolute silence. Harry had not spoken a word since Lucius Malfoy had dropped him off and sent him to his 'room' to have a talk with his aunt and uncle. That talk had led to Harry being completely ignored. The whole Dursley family pretended he didn't exist. It was okay by Harry because it meant he got to read almost all his school books. So far Potions was his favourite by far.

Harry looked at the small piece of uneven paper he'd marked his calendar on. The big red crayon circle over September 1st. was the last square on the calendar. Everything else held a big line through it. Harry smiled for the first time since July 31st. Today was the day he would get to go to Hogwarts! Harry scrambled off the bed and marvelled again, as he did every morning now at his pyjamas. They were a deep green with little brooms and snitches printed into the flannel. He loved having his own clothing. It made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a freak after all.

Harry quickly packed everything up. Today was September 1st. He chanted in his mind happily. He would see Draco again. He would see Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy. And he would be going to Hogwarts! He was so excited. He took great care to pack his trunk just as neat and as nice as it had been packed before he left Malfoy Manor. He didn't want Mr. Malfoy to inspect his trunk and find it a mess. Keeping out a nice dress button down silk shirt of white and a black pair of trousers. He quickly finished his packing. Leaving his potions book out on top of his clothing and his wand. Mr. Malfoy had told him to always keep his wand on him at all times and Harry would do just that. So he had the little holder on his arm all day. Even here in the muggle world.

Harry dressed quickly and grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom in the still silent house. Harry had awoke before dawn in his excitement. He was glad that it was still quiet in the Dursley household. He didn't feel like having to deal with anyone else. A quick shower later and Harry was back in his room. Changed, packed and ready to go. His backpack swung over one shoulder held his robes, his moneybag, his quidditch chess set and his potion book. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his trunk with him on the train and didn't want to be without his things.

Harry sat on the bed the rest of the morning reading from his potions textbook waiting for the rest of the house to wake. Strangely enough Aunt Petunia had barred him from the kitchen for the remainder of the summer after Mr. Malfoy's visit. That was kind of nice, but it also meant that Harry wasn't sure he'd get any food that morning. Today he didn't care.

Harry was startled from a really interesting chapter on fever reducing potions when a sharp knock on his door made the whole thing wobble on it's frame. He had just slid his book into his backpack when the door was roughly shoved open and revealed the huge bulk of Uncle Vernon purple faced in his doorway. Harry shrank back against the wall.

"GET. UP. BOY!" Thundered Uncle Vernon. "GET. DOWNSTAIRS. TAKE. EVERYTHING." With that spoken Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and banged his way back downstairs. Harry stared at the closed door swallowing hard. He pulled out the box of hidden treasures he'd kept under the loose floorboard in his room and tucked it into his trunk. It was the only thing he had in Uncle Vernon's house he cared about. Everything else was Dudley's.

Harry slid his backpack onto one shoulder and dragged his heavy trunk down the stairs. Hedwig's cage was still sitting empty on his dresser so he'd tucked her cage into his trunk. She was off delivering a last minute letter to Mr. Malfoy and Draco. Harry had written to one of the Malfoy's every day this month. Mr. Malfoy had told him that he would be keeping a very close eye on Harry while he was at his relatives house. He had done exactly that. Harry had a quiet chuckle at the memory of Uncle Vernon's face when he'd told his uncle who those _blasted birds_ were from. It had shocked his uncle so much he'd not even said a word.

His trunk left at the front door Harry was startled to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley packing a small daybag for Dudley in the kitchen. Dudley's things for school were already packed in the car Harry realized as his uncle came back into the house. He glowered at Harry who just stood watching.

"Those... _people_ are picking you up right boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded. Spewing the word people like it was a disgusting word.

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy said he would be here at 8am sir," Harry said as politely as he could.

"Well you'll just have to wait outside then, Petunia and I are taking Dudley to town first and then to his school for his first day," Uncle Vernon announced as Aunt Petunia and Dudley passed Harry to get outside. Dudley shoved Harry roughly so that Harry stumbled against his trunk. "Well hurry up boy. Get outside!" Uncle Vernon glowered as he held the door open. Harry quickly righted himself and dragged his trunk out onto the landing just before the door and sat down next to it after Uncle Vernon had locked up. He watched his uncle drive away he could see Dudley laughing in the back. Harry just shrugged it off and pulled out his potions book to read. Laying it flat in his lap.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted from the street running up towards him. Harry blinked and looked up a bright smile breaking across his face as he saw Draco running towards him. It had been two hours since his Uncle and Aunt had left with Dudley. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked at a much more sedate pace up the street. He was startled to see them all dressed in muggle clothing.

"Why are you sitting on the step?" Draco asked coming to a stop just before Harry frowning.

"My aunt and uncle went to take Dudley to school," Harry stated simply. Closing his book and tucking it into his backpack. Draco read the title and grinned.

"You like Potions too? It's going to be my favourite class I just know it. Uncle Severus teaches it and he's head of Slytherin house. He's kind of scary if you don't know him, but you'll love him! Just be really supper polite and respectful and whatever you do, NEVER take notes while he's talking," Draco told him. All in an excited rush.

"Take a breath Dragon darling, you are going to make the poor boy utterly lost my love," Narcissa said gently coming up behind Draco and placing a calming hand on her son's shoulder. Lucius frowned slightly at his son's enthusiastic excitement. The warning to act like a polite pureblood evident in his eyes.

"Sorry mother. Sorry father. I'm just really excited and glad that Harry gets to come with us too!" Draco said to his mother and father. Harry gave him a genuine smile again.

"It's ok Draco. I'm really excited too. And yah Potions is my favourite. I've already read the textbook and it's so awesome! I can't wait till we start making potions. It seems like a mix of chemistry, gardening and cooking! All my favourite things! Rolled into one subject," Harry said with a bright smile.

Lucius chuckled, "well I think Cissa darling, you were quite right in choosing the boy's send off gift!" Lucius declared with a light laugh. "Why don't you sit down next to Harry Draco and we'll give you both your gifts now and then we'll get going."

Draco quickly push Harry's bag back and sat down next to Harry. His silver eyes glittering with anticipation and excitement. Harry wanted to object that he didn't need anything, but before he got a chance to say a single word Narcissa had handed him a silver wrapped package that was significantly heavy. She handed a similarly sized green wrapped package to her son. Draco tore into his right away.

"Go on Harry open it," Narcissa urged gently. Harry gave her one last look before tearing through the paper. There sitting on his lap wreathed in silver wrapping was a book titled. _Complete Compendium of Ingredients for Beginners in Potions_ by Leila Eclair. Harry's mouth had fallen open in awe.

"WOW!" Draco gasped as he looked at the book on his lap. Harry cast a glance and smiled. _Quidditch Through The Ages_ read the title. Harry gave his friend a bright smile. Then looked up at Narcissa.

"Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy, this is truly amazing," Harry whispered out looking from one to the other with awe in his eyes.

"Thank you mother and father for the gift!" Draco declaired loudly tucking the book into his backpack and Harry ddi the same. Narcissa blocked the street from view while Lucius shrunk Harry's trunk.

"Your welcome Dragon and Harry," Lucius stated with a smile to both boys, "Now Harry I've sent Hedwig to Hogwarts with Precious, Draco's eagle owl, so you don't have to worry about her. She'll meet you there."

Lucius then picked up the shrunken trunk and tucked it into a pocket. Harry got up and but his backpack on just as Draco was doing the same.

Lucius looked over Harry and was pleased to see he'd dressed similar to Draco. Satisfied that the boy was presentable he regarded both boys one final time before he spoke. "We will be going through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4 using the muggle side access. Draco Narcissa is going to side-along apparate you to our meeting spot. Go on now." With that Lucius watched as Draco walked up to Narcissa and began to follow her a short distance away to apparate.

"Sir, can I have that potion you gave me last time?" Harry asked nervously. He could remember the first time he'd apparated with Lucius and it made him feel queasy just thinking about it. Lucius gave him a gentle smile and held out a small vial towards him. Harry took it quickly and whispered a thank you before he drank it down quickly. Handing the empty vial back to Lucius he took the man's offered hand and followed him to where Narcissa and Draco had vanished.

They apparated quickly to Kings Cross and Harry was relieved that he didn't feel sick when they landed. He grinned up at Lucius and spotted Draco running quickly to catch up. "Draco!" Harry screamed out as he approached the grinning eleven year old.

"Harry! Come on hurry mother says if we get on the train early we can get our own compartment and she gave me a lot of gold to buy us both some treats. Mother said it was for both of us. So come on Harry," Draco grabbed his arm and started to pull him to where Narcissa waited for them. Lucius strode up behind them with a genuine smile.

"Come along boys," Lucius said as he held out his hand to both of them. Harry hesitated a moment, but after he saw Draco grab his father's hand without hesitation he followed suit. Lucius led them through the station crowded full of muggles and Harry was glad that Lucius was holding his hand tightly. He was terrified that he'd get lost in the crowds. Lucius led the swiftly after Narcissa who vanished through the barrier between platform nine and ten. Harry gapped, but the next thing he knew he was being pulled through the barrier by the strong hand that held his.

Once through the barrier Harry stared in awe at the large red steam engine. The crowds were starting to thicken as witches and wizards exited fireplaces lined up on one side of the station or walked through the barrier after them. Lucius swiftly led them towards the train and into an empty compartment. Draco let go of his dad's hand and jumped up onto a seat Harry followed suit climbing up onto the opposite seat. Lucius unshrunk both trunks and tucked them into the overhead compartment.

"I want you both to put on your ties and robes, that way you'll be ready for when you arrive. Now be good, have a good term and Harry you've been invited to the Manor for Christmas. I've arranged everything. Once you know which house your sorted into write to me so I can write to your head of house to inform them that you will be staying with us for the Christmas holidays. Draco, I want you to make sure Harry is settled in our world, do you understand me?" Lucius said turning to his son who nodded gravely.

"Of course father. I'll be like his big brother and don't worry I'll make sure to write often!" Draco declared proudly. Lucius smiled at his son kissed him on the forehead and then did the same to Harry. Narcissa gave them both warm hugs and then they left to the train.

"Thanks for inviting me for Christmas Draco," Harry said to his best friend with a wide smile.

"Of course, don't worry it'll be great! You'll love our christmas. Mother always takes us to some really awesome place to do our Christmas chopping!" Draco declared as both boys settled down to change before the train took off. Draco pulling out his new Quidditch book while Harry pulled out his book on Potions and the two boys settled down to quietly read.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Hermione was packed and ready to go. Though her trunk was exceptionally heavy with the number of books she'd packed into it. It was so packed that Hermione still had two giant piles of things she wanted to put into her trunk but couldn't fit. Frowning she pulled out her 'bottomless and featherlight' backpack and started removing her books and putting them into the backpack instead. Her trunk now nearly empty she started packing her clothing into it.

"Hermione, are you packed yet dear?" Jean Granger called out entering her daughter's bedroom. Hermione looked up at her mother. "Oh dear, you really don't have enough place in that trunk for all your books do you. Where ever will you put that large pile of book you purchased?"

"It's in my bookbag mom," Hermione told her mother.

"Very well then I suppose this boarding school must have some sort of space for all that library you insist on carting around. Do hurry now dear, the man who is taking you to catch your train is downstairs with Craig," Jean told her daughter leaving her alone in the room with a shake of her head. Hermione grinned at her mother's retreating back. She knew her parents didn't understand her love of books, but they had always given her a large allowance for it. Since she didn't buy silly romance books like all the other girls her age. No Hermione had bought a large collection of educational books to accompany all her subjects and a lot more on the history of the wizarding world, etiquette of the wizarding world and books on culture as well.

Glad her mother had allowed her to buy the unbreakable, bottomless and featherlight backpack Hermione closed up her trunk. Slung the seemingly empty bag over her shoulder and walked down. She smiled brightly as the two man then came upstairs, no doubt having been told by her mother that she was all packed up, to gather her trunk. She went down to the entrance and gave her mom a last hug promising to write. He put on her shoes and waited for them to return. Her father and the stranger who'd taken her shopping for her supplies led the way to a waiting car. They loaded her trunk and Hermione hugged her father and he waved merrily as she slid into the car and they drove off.

They were just on time arriving at the station the man got her through the barrier and then left swiftly through the fireplace. Hermione got her trunk up the steps by the help of twin red haired boys who once done helping her bring it up the stairs left her to find her own compartment. The train was packed with students and everywhere she looked was full. The train was moving swiftly by the time she came to a nearly empty compartment where two boys appeared lost in reading. She opened the door facing them.

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full," Hermione asked a little timidly. The black haired boy looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Sure, I'm Harry and that's Draco," Harry told her coming over to help her put her trunk up on the luggage rack.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco declared. Rising to hold out his hand towards the young witch.

"Hermione Granger," she said shaking his hand.

"I've never heard your surname before, Halfblood then?" Draco asked her, none too politely.

"Muggleborn actually," Hermione clarified with a slight worried frown. Draco made a slight annoyed noise and returned swiftly to his reading. Hermione hesitated, but she took a seat next to Harry and pulled out one of the numerous books she had in her bag. Soon the three first years fell silent again as they began to read.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

The first of September was never a day Severus enjoyed. He had stocked the infirmary with all his potions, the ones Poppy had requested of him. So now he sat perusing a potions periodical at his small kitchen island in his chambers enjoying the quiet of his chambers before the hubbub of classes were to begin. That the start of term feast would be this evening did not bode well for the dour man. He always hated these evenings. Severus had his regular start of term speech already memorized for that year. He always took the time to review his start of term speech, make changes as necessary and then memorize it anew. Which did not take long.

At just past eleven the floo in his living room flared green. He rose smoothly and let the periodical close and fall to the table as he swiftly made his way. "Lucius," Severus said to the head in the fireplace not bothering to bend down. "Do step through."

A moment later Lucius Malfoy stepped into Severus's chambers. Dusted himself off of imaginary ash and dust and settled into one of the leather winged chairs by the fire. Severus himself settled in the other and ordered tea. When the tea arrived Severus served out two cups handing one to Lucius before settling down with his own.

"I take it your son is on the train then?" Severus inquired politely.

"Indeed. As is Harry Potter," Lucius told Severus watching the other for any reaction. Severus whose face never showed his emotions had a slight tightening of his eyes. As the own sign of his discomfort at the implication of Lucius's words.

"I see," Severus responded drinking from his cup and patiently waiting for Lucius to continue.

"It would appear the boy isn't all we assumed him to be, his relatives are quite dreadful," Lucius went on to say. Severus's cold mask darkened and his lips thinned.

"The absolute audacity of setting a child with Petunia Evans is revolting as a concept. There is not worst woman to have raised the child," Severus declared heatedly. He had managed to find out through Minerva's unabashed rantings only three days ago that Petunia had been the one to whom Harry had been given as an infant. "Left on their doorstep in the dead of night. With nothing more then a note pinned to his blanket to explain. It has made quite a stir with Minerva."

"I can well imagine," Lucius replied with a light chuckle. "Did you know the boy was sent with Hagrid to retrieve his school supplies? Not even wearing appropriate clothing! The child's eyesight was absolutely atrocious. How he could even read was beyond me," Lucius went on declaring in an absolutely bitter tone.

"I take it then you saw to it that he was properly attired and had his eyes examined?" Severus inquired politely. He knew all this of course. Lucius had sent him numerous letters detailing everything he had discovered about the boys. Severus was stunned and it had shattered his preconceived notions. Now he feared he would have another neglected child in his house, if not outright abused. He sighed. He knew even if the boy did not make it into Slytherin house he would be keeping a closer then normal eye on the boy. After all it wasn't like anyone else, outside of maybe Poppy, could spot the tell-tail signs of neglect or abuse in a child. Severus having first hand experience was well versed in the small telling signs that most overlooked. Sadly he'd seen it one too many times in his snakes.

"I have indeed. The boy has new glasses, his clothing is age appropriate and sized to fit him. He has quite a love for Potions you know," Lucius added with a wry smile at Severus.

"Does he now," Severus said. Truly intrigued by this.

"Oh yes, he's already read his textbook multiple times. According to what he told Draco. Those two are quite the pair Severus. Draco has taken an uncanny liking to the boy. Narcissa is glad of this. She worried that he would surround himself with Crabbe and Goyle's offsprings," Lucius shuddered at this prospect. "You will watch over my son won't you Severus. The boy looks up to you and is so very excited to be in his uncle's house."

"Of course Lucius, I would keep an eye on Draco even if he was not sorted into Slytherin," Severus promised his friend. He loved his nephew and always tried his best to spend time with him and the Malfoy's though lately he's had very little time to do so. It had saddened Severus to have missed so many invitations for tea.

"Well I best be going, Narcissa has decided a trip to Spain was in order," Lucius said rising. He set his cup down. "I expect to hear from you Severus."

"Of course, do give my best to Narcissa," Severus intoned rising and holding out the ornate box of Floo powder for Lucius to take. He watched as Lucius disappeared. Severus sighed heavily. Settling back down in his chair he leaned back and let his long legs stretch out in front of him. Warmed by the dancing fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

The remainder of the train ride was spent in silence for Harry and Draco, it was only disrupted briefly as Hermione left with a boy called Neville Longbottom to help him find his toad. To Harry and Draco the ride on the train involved quiet reading. Playing their Quidditch chess sets against each other. Eating candy until they were both full and content as their lunch and eagerly looking forward to arriving at Hogwarts.

They were soon joined by a boy named Theodore Nott who preferred to be called Theo or Teddy. Harry didn't like calling him Teddy anymore then Draco did so they called him Theo. Hermione returned with another girl who was named Millicent Bulstrode, turns out Milicent knew Draco. Something that Hermione found interesting. The two girls were gossiping about something Millicent held in a magazine. They were soon joined by Pansy Parkinson and Lexa Françoise. The four girls were busy quietly whispering over the magazine as Millicent, who's mother was some potion shop owner who sold only beauty products for witches knew all types of advice.

The three boys had quickly tuned out the girls whispered conversation and were discussing quidditch. Something Harry had little interest in at the moment, he was certain he'd love it if he got to watch it. As it was he'd just found a really interesting section on Liliums and it was very interesting to Harry.

"HARRY!" Theo said loudly next to Harry's ear startling the younger boy. Harry gaped open mouthed at Theo being so close to him. Flinching instinctively away and drawing his book closer to his chest. "Sorry, but it's been eight times I've called your name and you haven't spoke at all. What are you reading that's so interesting anyways?"

"I was reading about Liliums and their varied..." Harry began but was soon cut off by Theo.

"Ugh that's boring, anyways. We are almost there so put all that away and come on. Draco and I want to be the first one off, but Draco won't leave without you," Theodore went on to explain. His bright eyes dancing with excitement.

"Ok," Harry replied sliding his book and gathering up what was left of his candy into his backpack. He set it next to his trunk and followed Draco and Theo past the still gossiping girls and out into the crowded hallway. Sure enough the train was slowing down until it finally came to a stop. Draco jumped down followed by Harry and then Theo as the doors slid open. They were the first off and Hagrid was calling out for first years to follow him. He led them down towards a small congregations of boats. Harry looked out at the boats in terror. He froze.

"Come on Harry, it'll be fine," Draco said grabbing his arm and pulling him forwards.

"Draco I can't swim!" Harry hissed out in a fearful whisper to the other boy. Staring wide eyed as Draco climbed into the boat. Theo stopped behind him and smiled.

"Neither can I," Theo said and climbed into the boat. "That's what floating charms are for. Now come on." Harry walked closer to the boat and slowly got in. Sitting right in the middle to be as far from the edge as possible. Draco was staring up at the castle and Theo was giving them all a history lesson. Harry listened attentively.

Harry was soon enjoying the boat ride with the others and awed by the sight of Hogwarts he forgot all about his worries. That is until they were climbing the steps up towards a set of doors that led into a noisy hall. A red haired boy started boasting about facing a troll as the test. He gulped.

"Draco, were not going to face a troll to be sorted are we?" Harry asked in a frightened whisper. Theo laughed at the absurdity of the question. Draco was about too, until he took in Harry's truly worried and frightened expression.

"Ignore Weasel. He's an idiot. All you have to do is put on the Sorting Hat and it'll sort you into your house. Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine," Draco had time to say before a stern looking witch was ushering them in through the doors and down towards the centre table where the teachers were sitting. Harry could hear the hum of whispered conversation everywhere as he passed. They were all staring at him and it made him frightened. What if he wasn't chosen for a house? What then. He started to tremble in fear.

Once they were lined up on the slightly raised dais where the staff table was facing the hall a stool was placed in the centre and a hat, old and patched sat atop the stool. It started speaking, but Harry was too focused on his worrying to really listened. Then the witch, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Draco had told him, was pulling out a scroll and unfurling it. Reading out names one at a time. Harry tried to stand as still as he could, but he was so worried he fidgeted and glanced down at his shoes. Until he heard.

"Malfoy, Draco," Being called out by Minerva McGonagall. Draco gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze then went to the stool. He had barely sat down when the hat was placed on his head and promptly shouted "SLYTHERIN". Draco took the hat off and headed towards the most organized of the tables to a loud round of applause from the Slytherin table. It was not as loud an applause, Harry noted, as other houses tended to get and he didn't understand why that was. He lost himself to trying to figure out why the Slytherin students didn't get as warm a welcome. Until he heard.

"Potter, Harry," Minerva called out and Harry slowly stepped forward hesitantly. He felt scared again and shakily sat down. Gasping as the hat was placed over his head and began to talk to him.

 _hmmm_ the hat said startling Harry. _Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Plenty of talent. Oh my goodness yes. A thirst to prove yourself too. Now the question is where shall we put you._

 _Is it talking to me?_ Harry silently wondered.

 _Of course dear boy. Who else am I going to talk to,_ the hat told him testily.

"Wait, you heard my thoughts?" Harry asked in a hushed mumbled whisper.

 _I hear all of your mind child,_ the hat told Harry firmly. _Lets see I think Slytherin would be a good fit for you. You could be great you know. It's all here in your mind and Slytherin will help you on the path to greatness._

"Yes please, I want to be with Draco," Harry whispered so softly he wasn't sure the hat heard him, but then it spoke much louder.

 _In that case better be:_ "SLYTHERIN", The hat screamed out loud. For a long moment Harry sat still shocked as utter silence fell. Minerva pulled off the hat and Harry slid down a little hesitantly as Draco and the rest of Slytherin applauded loudly. Harry smiled at Draco's welcoming smile and his quick flick of his hand to get Harry to come down. Harry made his quick way to Draco and Theo. Noting that Pansy, Lexa, Millicent and Theo had all been sorted into Slytherin as well. He greeted them all quickly as he slid down into the bench next to Draco. They both looked up to watch the rest of the proceedings.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Hermione had never had other girls who enjoyed to read magazines. Sure there had been plenty of girls in her primary school, but the magazine that Millicent had showed her had been much more sophisticated and advanced then the rags her primary school friends had enjoyed. Millicent and her friends know a lot and they didn't seem to mind that Hermione didn't.

Surprisingly she didn't even notice when they were arriving at Hogwarts and everyone was getting off the train and heading towards boats. It was just so exciting and the three girls didn't seem to care that she was muggleborn. They took a liking to her. Lexa and Millicent were halfbloods from rich families and Hermione was quickly learning that bloodstatus was important to everyone she was meeting. Pansy who was the unofficial leader of the group of girls was a pureblood and very well off. Pansy was the one who quickly explained to Hermione that bloodstatus though extremely important wasn't as important as image and connections in the wizarding world.

Once they had arrived at school and were waiting to be sorted Hermione was surrounded by the three girls who seemed determined that she would be in Slytherin like them. Hermione didn't care about all this house nonsense. She just wanted to belong and learn everything. Hermione loved learning above all else. Knowledge was power.

"Granger, Hermione," Minerva called out. Hermione walked confidently over and sat down. As soon as the hat settled over her head she gasped at it's voice.

 _Very bright. Exceptionally bright. A thirst for knowledge and power I see. A desire to prove yourself. Yes I think it better be:_ SLYTHERIN! The hat called out and Hermione pulled it off excitedly handing it to Minerva before running to meet her friends. She settled down next to Lexa who grinned and gave her a hug. Soon they were joined by Theo and Draco and Harry. Millicent had been sorted into their house as well, but she was busy talking with her older brother Andy who was the fifth year prefect.

Soon everyone was sorted into their houses. Hermione looked at the other girls who had joined the first years. Pansy Parkinson had also joined them along with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. The boys that had joined them included Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini to go long with Draco, Harry and Theo. As the feast began Hermione felt like she could really fit in here. She wondered if many of the other Slytherin's were muggleborn. Somehow she doubted it. She wouldn't be surprised if she was the only muggleborn in Slytherin house.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus had arrived at the Great Hall a few moments before the rest of the staff. He settled himself in his usual seat silently. Studiously ignoring the others. A hum of quiet conversation washed over the table as teachers began to talk amongst themselves waiting for the students to arrive. He watched with pride as the prefects from Slytherin house walked along it's length as students settled down quietly at the table. The hum of activity at Slytherin's table was much more subdued then the other houses. Once all the upper years were settled meaning that only the first years were left to be sorted did the six prefects take their seats along the table. Interspersed amongst the students.

Severus always enjoyed watching his house. They unlike the others were always quiet and well behaved. Organized and strictly disciplined. Many accused him of favouring his students. In a way he did. However, they didn't see what went on in the Common Room at the end of every day. Severus would deal out the punishments due behind closed doors. Never once had he resorted to publicly calling out his Snakes for their mistakes. Though that did not spare them his heavy disciplined. What many of the other houses didn't know what just how strict Slytherin was. As his first years would soon learn.

Severus watched the sorting with interest. His main concerns were Harry and Draco. Since it seemed Lucius had taken an interest in the boy. Harry was someone of interest, it always annoyed Severus the pressure and status the wizarding world had put on a young eleven year old child. Something he felt would not bode well for the boy's restraint. Seeing the scared child trying desperately to blend into the crowd gave Severus pause. He watched as Draco waved at his uncle and returned the greeting with a nod of his head as their eyes met.

What he was not expecting was the strange sense that something wasn't quite right with Harry. He didn't look quite like James. There were too many angles to the child's face. Something that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it. The bushy haired girl that walked up the isle with Pansy and two other girls giggling about something also struck him as familiar. Something about her reminded him of someone. He frowned as he focused on the girl.

The sorting was to prove a surprise. The girl Hermione Granger, who he figured was a muggleborn since the name Granger was one on his list of 'requiring an introductory course'. What he found odd was that Harry was not on the list. He'd have to insure that his head of house got him added to the introductory courses given on Saturdays for the muggleborn and muggle raised children. When the girl was sorted into Slytherin he clapped along with the rest of staff and his house table, but felt totally taken aback. It was the first in his nearly eleven years as the Head of Slytherin house that he had seen a muggleborn sorted into his house. Interesting.

Draco as expected was sorted into Slytherin. What wasn't expected, but something he'd suspected might just happen from Lucius's words, was that Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. He could see the shock written on everyone's face. The worse for Severus was the dark calculating scowl that pinched Albus Dumbledore's features a moment before the old man's merry exterior mask was back in place. Severus scowled at that and turned back to watching the students sorting. Twelve knew snakes in his house. Very interesting. He had seen earlier this day that Hogwarts had provided six dormitories for the first years. Which meant that there would be two children per dorm. Satisfied with the simplicity of this years Dorm assignment he leaned back in his seat and waited for the feast to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry delighted at the feast looked around at the other tables and noticed that most of the food on their table was really healthy compared to what was found on the other house tables. "Draco, why is everything on our table healthy? Why do the other houses not get such healthy options?" He decided to ask a little confused as he tentatively loaded his plate with mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and some chicken legs with a small serving of shepherds pie.

"Father said it's because Uncle Severus requested that we be provided with the food that growing boys and girls need to be healthy. According to father the other houses get all the good options, but they also get the food that isn't as healthy that Uncle Severus refuses to allow us to have," Draco explained.

"Our head of house takes a very active role in our studies which include our health. As you'll find out during our welcome meeting, Professor Snape has some very strict rules for Slytherin house. I would advice Mr. Malfoy that you not call him Uncle Severus while you are in public. Professor Snape is very strict on proper address," the female prefect explained. "My name is Gemma Farley and I am one of your prefects." Gemma explained further at some of the confused looks.

"So he acts kind of like our parent while were at school?" Harry asked a little confused.

"In many ways, yes he does," Gemma assured him. Harry gave her a small smile. Before he turned to eat his food.

The rest of the meal was virtually silent. A few hushed conversations could be heard from around him. Though most of the Slytherin table seemed to be silently observing the first years, it was not the blatant staring other houses were doing at Harry. Harry was staring at his food and eating studiously to avoid having to catch anyone staring at him. The noise and hubbub of the Great Hall was very unsettling to him. He didn't enjoy it. He preferred the quiet of Slytherin.

"Why's everyone so loud," Harry inquired softly in an undertone to Draco who was just finishing up the conversation he'd been having with Theo on some topic Harry didn't understand.

"The other houses are not as well disciplined as Slytherin. Nor as mannered. Father says that because most of Slytherin is Pureblood they learn a lot of etiquette from birth. So we naturally know how to behave at a dinner," Draco explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, all first years have an etiquette class unless they are exempted from it by their parents or our Head of House," Gemma assured him as she saw the worried frown on Harry's face. He didn't know any etiquette or any of that stuff. He wasn't even sure he was doing what he was suppose to.

"Thank you Prefect Farley," Harry said politely.

"See you have nothing to worry about Mr. Potter, you've already got polite manners. That will serve you well in Slytherin," Gemma reassured him before going back to her meal. Harry who hadn't eaten as much as the others was already finished his and feeling very tired. Gemma spoke to the other first years, "the rest of you should finish up your meals. We will be filling out of the Great Hall in a few moments, so eat your puddings. Tonight have what you want. You'll learn soon enough that you only get to eat one pudding per meal as per the rules. Once we are dismissed. You first years will line up behind me and follow me down. The table is always emptied and filled in order of age."

"Yes Prefect Farley," echoed from the first years who started to take their deserts. All except Hermione. Who looked at the sweats with a frown. Harry wasn't sure he really wanted anymore sweats he'd already eaten a lot of sweats on the train. Taking a small helping of treacle tart he decided that would do just fine.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Dinner had been delicious and Hermione was very pleased that Professor Snape, as she quickly learned was their head of house, took such interest in insuring a balanced meal rather then the disarray of far too sweat or fatty foods littering the other tables. She had been raised by dentists and they did not allow their daughter to eat unhealthy foods very often. Hermione had been taught from an early age to eat healthy and to limit her intake of sugared sweats. She frankly didn't like sugary deserts.

At desert she looked for something that wasn't sugar. She found the fruit salad and gladly spooned out a bowl.

"Do you not like sweats Hermione?" Harry asked her. She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Not really. I wasn't ever allowed at home unless it was a really rare occasion. Though really I never much took a liking to it. Mom always said that if I wanted to have beautiful skin and grow up tall and pretty I needed to eat good food and limit all my sugar intake," Hermione told him. Though she knew Millicent and the other girls were listening.

"It's true, but I have a horrible sweat tooth," Millicent concurred as she dug into the large pile of cakes and sweats she'd put on her plate. Hermione noticed that Harry took a small piece of treacle tart and some of the fruit salad for his.

"I've never been allowed sweats either Hermione, but my cousin used to eat so much he's the size of a baby whale! I don't want to become big like him," Harry explained with a little laugh. The comparison got a few laughs from his friends. Draco snickered as he took a small piece of cake. A bit bigger then Harry's.

"Mother always said that too much cake before bed meant I'd have bad dreams. I prefer to avoid that especially my first night and we have class tomorrow. Father would be very disappointed if I didn't start term on a high note," Draco said with a genuine smile.

As the meal wrapped up and the Headmaster gave his speech then dismissed them to their beds. He left the first years completely at a loss as to why a corridor was not only off limit, but that they would have something so dangerous there that death awaited any who entered. It left Hermione rather glad she would be int he dungeons and far from that corridor. Gemma stood and came around the table. The first years all fell in behind her Andy falling in behind the first years as the rest of the house arranged itself per year group with a prefect between each group. The fifth, sixth and seventh years followed the seventh year prefect and the final member of their group was the seventh year prefect. Gemma led them down into the dungeons. The first year trying to remember their way.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus regarded his students as the feast began. Pleased to see that most of the first years seemed to enjoy the feast with little complaint of the fact they did not get all the options the other houses did.

"Honestly Severus, do you really need to limit what the children eat for the welcome feast?" Minerva asked with a sniff as she took note of the fare given to the Slytherin students compared to all the rich and delicious options on her own house table. She had of course loaded her plate with much the same unhealthy options Severus didn't like to allow his students to have. He himself ate extremely healthy by anyone's standard as he didn't enjoy the 'rich' foods.

"It is healthier for them. Plus might I remind you Minerva that the children will be starting their term tomorrow and young minds need a good balanced meal to sleep soundly," Severus intoned knowledgeably. He studiously didn't mention that he rarely had to contend with children complaining of stomach aches during the night. Something he knew happened when children had free reign in what they ate. After all that much sugar was not good for anyone.

"A little indulging here and there won't do any harm Severus," Minerva sniffed indignantly at him. "Though I shouldn't be surprised, what with how you eat."

"There is nothing wrong with my meal Minerva, and there is no complaint from my snakes, therefore kindly mind your own business," Severus told her testily as he took steamed potatoes and vegetables. A chicken breast seasoned in spices and grilled sat on his plate along with a nice bun with garlic butter melted pleasantly in the middle.

The rest of Severus's meal was enjoyably quiet. He enjoyed the silent meal as he kept a sharp eye on his first years. Watching as deserts were served and most of the students indulged in far too much sugar. Severus frowned. He hated that. He himself only took a fruit salad for desert despising sugared deserts. He had a dark black coffee in a small cup that he enjoyed black with nothing in it. Drinking it slowly. Knowing tonight he would not sleep. He never did the first night. Usually there were many students who either tested his wards or were awoken with various levels of homesickness. Most especially his first years.

Severus had just finished his coffee when the Headmaster rose to finish announcing things for the year. Severus watched intently as the students were dismissed. Pleased to see his house line up behind their prefects and begin their organized and dignified exit amongst the hubbub of scrapping benches and gaggles of unorganized chaos that was the other houses. Remaining seated he watched them vanish from the Great Hall knowing that he soon would descent like the bat of the dungeon upon his students to deliver the first speech of the year to his house.

He waited until all of the Great Hall was clear before he rose from his seat, bid his colleagues a good night and made his way down towards the dungeons. Already knowing that the prefects would have the students sitting around the fire waiting for his grand entrance into their common room.

Severus glided down the last steps before the long corridor that led to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin seated regally upon a rich chair with a huge basilisk coiled upon the floor around him it's head resting upon the great man's lap. He regarded Severus with knowing eyes.

"Salazar," Severus acknowledged the man who nodded critically in greeting.

"You have a young speaker Severus, be aware he is not aware of his gift. Though only one other has noticed," Salazar replied to Severus's greeting.

"Who is this speaker Salazar?" Severus inquired. Having a faint inkling who it might be.

"Harry Potter," Salazar answered simply. Giving Severus a cryptic smile. "The youngest Malfoy was the only one to notice that Potter spoke to Serenity." The portrait added. At Severus's nod it swung open and he swept through the arched opening and into the Slytherin common room his black robes billowing around him. He heard gasps and startled squeaks from some of the younger students, but most remained respectably quiet. The room had been completely silent as he entered.

The Slytherin common room was a large round room with bookcase on most of the walls holding books that would aid the students in their studies. Many had duplicates in the Hogwarts Library, but a few were exclusive to Slytherin. Having been donated from rich families who were alumni of Slytherin house. There was a large fireplace directly opposite the entrance with three large portraits hanging above it's mantle. Salazar Slytherin in the centre, Phineas Nigellus Black hung to his right and Aragorn Prince hung to the left. Both were former Headmasters, the only two to have come from Slytherin House. The three ancient pictures looked down upon the gathered children. The girls sat to the right ordered from first years through to seventh years at the back. All seated either upon the couches or the floor depending on age group. On the left sat the boys. In the exact same order as the girls. Like mirrors of each other. Both groups faced Severus as he strode up to the edge of the unofficial circle formed by the couches and fireplace.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. While at Hogwarts Slytherin will be your home and your family. I am Professor Severus Snape, your head of house," he fell silent a moment looking over at all the students. "For those of you who are new to Slytherin this will be the set of rules you are to abide by during your stay here, for those of you who have been in Slytherin a while, this will be a much needed review. Around the room you can see your prefects," Severus intoned waving his hand at the three girls and three boys who stood directly behind the seated Seventh years. As he did this the first Seventh year boy directly in his line of pointed spoke his name.

"Prefect Darnel Elwes," the tall black haired and dark skinned seventh year boy stated simply.

"Prefect Hadyn Alkers," the slightly shorter blond haired and pale sixth year boy stated proudly.

"Prefect Andy Bulstrode," the bulky fifth year with short crop bushy brown hair stated slightly nervously.

"Prefect Stacia Van Amervoort," the tall, skinny, black haired intense seventh year girl said with a flick of her hair.

"Prefect Sandy Masson," the slightly plump, red haired and gentle featured sixth year girl announced.

"Prefect Gemma Farley," the smallest girl in the lineup with blond hair and blue eyes and a strict tilt to her chin and harsh expression said in a matter of fact tone.

Severus nodded to each in turn and continued on with his lecture, "the six are your Prefects. It is to them you will listen, should you have a problem you come to one of them or to me. Regardless what it is. We will deal with it." He took a pause and regarded each first year in turn. "Slytherin house faces a lot of stigma and animosity from the other houses and professors of this school. To this end we must be united. As soon as you step foot beyond this common room regardless of if you like or dislike your housemates you will stand united with them. Only united can Slytherin House stand strong. Thus any disagreement you may have will be held within the confined of your common room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," came the chorus of voices from all of his students. Severus let a small smirk grace his lips as he continued on.

"Excellent. Now this bring us to the rules of Slytherin house. They are posted for you on the board. If you should forget them. Number one. Slytherin House is your family. As such you will be united. Family may not always like one another, but they always stand together. No truer place is that needed then here.

"Number two. All school rules will be followed. Do not be caught breaking a rule.

"Number three. Keep your common room and dorms clean. The house elves are not your servants and therefore you may not call upon them to do your cleaning. There will be inspections of the Common room every Sunday. Your dorms will be inspected once a week and it will not be announced.

"Number four. Curfew is at 9pm sharp. Anyone found outside after curfew will answer to me. Bedtimes are marked for all years on the board and stand as is. First years are to be in their dorms at 9pm. Second and third years 10pm. Fourth to sixth year 11pm. Seventh year midnight.

"Number five. All students must attend meals. If you are not present for a meal and I do not have a valid reason for your absence you will be dealing with me.

"Number six. All homework must be completed before extra curricular activity may be considered. Should your school work suffer due to your extra curricular activities I shall be disallowing your access to them.

"Number seven. There are study groups, you are expected to attend all study group sessions. If you do not I will be speaking with you and you will not enjoy the consequences of your actions. Ladies and gentlemen this is first and foremost a school. You are here to learn and do remember that I am here to insure you take your studies seriously and I will see to it that you do.

"Number eight. Should you have a problem you will report it to a Prefect or myself. You will not deal with it yourself. You will not bring disgrace upon Slytherin house.

"Number nine. No fighting. We have duelling clubs for second to seventh year students. This is not a chance to get even or combat someone you have a disagreement with. It is to learn proper duelling technique and skills.

"Number ten. There are four extra mandatory classes offered on Saturdays and Sunday for all members of Slytherin. You will be taking your extra classes as your year dictates. They are as follows. First years will have Etiquette as well as Wizarding Culture. The first class begins on your first Saturday. The second class begins in the winter term. Second year will have dance lessons. The first class begins on your first Saturday. Sixth year will have finance lessons with a goblin representative from Gryngotts, so I advice you be punctual. This will begin on your first Sunday."

Severus paused and regarded the students. He could see fairly glazed expressions on the younger years while the upper years looked to be thinking things over. "I can see many of you will not remember my words. They are written down for you to review. Do so as often as you need to until you have committed all ten rules to memory. I am not an easy man to get along with. I am not a nice man, but I am fair and I will deal out punishments and rewards as I see fit. You will soon learn that the more you follow the rules the easier your time in Slytherin and at Hogwarts will be. Miss Farley and Mister Bulstrode will show you where your classes are located for the first week so you will not be lost. Should you require further assistance finding your classes you will ask another of your first year housemate to accompany you until you can find your way without getting lost. For those of you in third year starting your new classes Miss Masson and Mister Alker will show you all where the new classrooms are to be found after breakfast tomorrow."

"One final thing before bed, breakfast begins at 8am sharp. I expect you all to be ready and prepared for the day at 7am in the common room. You will all be attending breakfast at the same time. Anyone found still abed after 7am without a good reason will receive detention with me," Severus intoned severely. "Yes this also applies to weekends," he added at the questioning look from his first years. "We will have a house meeting before breakfast tomorrow as I have schedules for both your classes as well as your mandatory medical check ups to hand out to you and will be doing so here rather then at breakfast."

"Now second through to seventh year you are all dismissed. Mister Bulstrode, Miss Farley remain," Severus called out and waited as everyone except his first years and the two prefects left to go down the stairs to their dorms. "For the first years, each of you will be sharing your dorm with another yearmate. You may select your partner now. I will begin assigning partners if you have not come to me with them in the next five minutes."

Severus fell silent as he watched the sleepy first years break into pairs rather easily. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to Severus rather quickly. He had them line up in front of Andy to be led to the boy's dormitory. Casting a silent spell that would inscribe both their names onto the plaque on their dormitory door. Doing the same as each pair came forwards. Theodore and Blaise. Vincent and Gregory. Hermione and Lexa. Pansy and Millicent. Daphne and Tracey. He had Andy lead the boys down towards the first floor of dormitories and Gemma lead the girls. Leaving it up to the prefects to explain that each wing of the dorms was warded against access and where the hidden passage to his office was located along with where the prefect dorms were. As the last of his students left the common room Severus spun on his heels and disappeared behind the secret door in the common room towards his office where he would be spending the remainder of the night as he was certain there would be many disruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE POV

* * *

Albus watched with growing anger as Slytherin house left. Taking with it his well laid plans. This was not happening. Those blasted children where going to ruin his well cultivated plans. With narrowed eyes and contemplating the two nuisances that would spell a slowly spiralling disaster of his well laid plans. Blasted hat was suppose to have put them both in Gryffindor. He would need to have a word with that thing. If he didn't burn it first.

Rising from his seat Albus made absolutely certain that his benign grandfatherly figure was well in place even as his eyes narrowed on Quirrell only to turn and glare at Severus's back as he passed by. Albus swept from the hall wondering how to contain this situation. He had to find a way to remove those two children from Slytherin before it was too late. Only he had to do this in such a way as it didn't alert the snarky potions master. Albus knew that if Severus ever learned who those two where, or better yet who he himself was, that Albus would loose his spy. He needed to keep the man under his thumb and convinced that he was on the right side. He had to keep his plans in place otherwise he'd never be able to accomplish in owning the world.

As he spoke the silly candy name to his office Albus sneered at the gargoyle. How he hated assuming that 'old man' atmosphere he always portrayed when not in his own private quarters. Even here as he paced the length of his office he hated that he couldn't just destroy the whole thing. Raze it to the ground in the dark spiralling magic that pulsed from him. Too many pictures noticing that would make his position impossible to keep if he didn't keep his head. He needed to keep the boy down trodden and he needed to keep that girl on edge. If she felt rejected and secluded she would be just like Severus and focused solely on her studies. She would be her own worst destruction as he had been. He just had to find a way to keep those two children under his thumb. They were the key to his whole plan. If he could control Harry he could ensure the true nature of the war was never known.

A wicked smile curved his features as his eyes flashed a deep deadly blue. Like cold eyes staring down at his desk. Yes he knew how to keep everything in touch. All he had to do was insure the boy acted just like his father in Severus's eyes and the Slytherin would give into his hate. Yes. So all he had to insure was that the magic was still strong. The boy had been left in the muggle world for so long Albus wasn't sure his magic would still hold. The girl had a lot of her mother in her and didn't particularly look enough like the Snarky Slytherin to worry about.

His eyes caught on the flashing of one of the trinkets on his shelves. Just as he thought his plan could still work. That even this little shift wouldn't do anything. A mudblood would never be accepted into Slytherin and the boy wonder would be hated by his head of house which would set the snakespit against him. Yes the Slytherin were too loyal to their head of house to step out of line. Or was it fear. Interesting thought.

Albus had to push that line of thinking aside as his smile turned into a dark angry scowl. The magic was unravelling from the boy. He cursed savagely. By morning the spell would be weak enough that it could be broken. He needed to get the blasted boy secluded and under his influence to insure that the wards were reinstated over the boy. He growled low in his throat. If he couldn't keep the wards that insured that the boy was a clone of his 'father' on him then Severus was all too sure to notice. If he hadn't already. Eyes narrowed Albus flicked his hand at the annoying flashing device and blasted it into ash. A small satisfaction at the destruction led him to flick his hand over the other meaningless trinkets. Shattering them one by one. A wicked laugh filled the room as he systematically destroyed furniture, shelves of sensitive gismos and trinkets.

He would simply have to kill the boy. That was the only way. He could use the girl. Yes. She would be easier to manipulate anyways. The boy was too much trouble. He needed to die. Decision made and his office in ruins Albus drifted up the spiralling stairs to his personal quarters to begin skimming through his texts until he found just the right time spell to end the miserable boy's life. At the top of the stairs Albus looked back upon the chaos bellow.

"Can't leave this like that, it wouldn't do," Albus hissed angrily to himself and with a wave of his wand he put the office to right and felt exhausted. Turning he left the office, he didn't catch the founder who had been watching the whole scene from his place on the top of the wall of former headmasters and headmistresses. Salazar slipped away from his frame before Albus saw the Slytherin there. The words that drifted down as Salazar left would chill his blood for the next few years. "Time to ensure you die this time."

* * *

QUIRRELLMORT POV

* * *

Something was different. Voldemort thought to himself as he squirmed inside Quirrell trying to come to the forefront of the infuriating man's mind. He could sense his son, but more then that he sensed more of his blood. It was so clear in his weakened state. So rich. It was like a sirens call coming from three directions. Could it be. Had his son have had children? How come he had never been told. He needed to find out why he scented his own blood. Could he trust his weakened state in this castle to his son. That was the question. Dare he expose who he is. It was perfect when he'd chosen the weak willed Quirrell who was scared of his own shadow never mind his subject. The old fool would never suspect it was really him hiding inside the stuttering idiot. He just had to keep the old man from finding out. Until he could get close to the stone. The stone would be the safest and easiest route to resurrection without trusting his weakened state to his son or his faithful followers.

How many had begun to believe the lies that were spun daily from the old man? That was a question that haunted Voldemort. How could he allow the risk that his son had been bewitched by the old fool? He had originally insisted that his boy go to Hogwarts to counter the dark influence and to protect Slytherin house and it's secrets. Only one of the true bloodline could access all the hidden power that Salazar had hidden into the very stones of the castle. His son could do it. Could offer protection to the children of the wizarding world.

No Voldemort wasn't looking to recruit from the children. He didn't want soldiers. He wanted to protect them from the greater threat that one power hungry old man desired to wreck upon them. By allowing more and more muggleborn to enter the school without properly insuring their muggle relatives were not a risk to the safety of the wizarding world he was weakening the wards that protected Hogwarts and it's children. Salazar had seen this in the early years. Had wanted to protect the children of magic. Remove those who were at risk from the muggles who couldn't accept what a gift they had been given and obliviate the muggles so they would never known they even had children. Allow those children who's muggle relatives were of the rare type who could accept their place in wizarding society to remain with their parents and integrate the muggles so that fear wasn't necessary.

It wasn't that Voldemort wanted the destruction of the muggle world. Or that he wanted no muggleborn child to enter Hogwarts. No it was that he wanted to insure that the wizarding world remained hidden and safe. That the danger he had lived in every day of his life was not forced on another orphaned child. That no wizarding child was forced to face the abusive fear and hatred brought into families. His own son was another prime example why a muggle should be screened before being allowed into wizarding society or left with the care of their wizarding offspring.

Nothing could prepare him for what his views had been twisted to resemble by Dumbledore. He had known the man wanted a full integration of the wizarding and muggle world so that there was no statute of secrecy. He had not realized how deep that went. Not until his mission of resistance was twisted and exposed as some heinous fiendish cult bent on destroying all muggles. Voldemort felt revolted at the very thought of what his name had been slandered to. What he was portrayed as to the whole of the wizarding world.

Voldemort hopped his son wouldn't believe the lies. That he'd see the truth. He had after all reigned at his side since he was seventeen. It really couldn't be possible that his son had been twisted against him could it? The fact that the question remained is the reason he kept from revealing himself to his son. For surely if his son doubted him then he was done. In this weakened state he could easily be killed by one of his blood.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry tried to follow what their Head of House was saying, but he was really tired and didn't really know if he could remember everything. He was therefore very glad when their Head of House said that everything was posted on the bulletin board. He could easily read it over again when need be. Though he really didn't look forward to the extra classes. He wondered if other houses had extra classes or if it was a Slytherin thing. He couldn't help but enjoy the more quiet and peaceful atmosphere of Slytherin house. It was much easier to fit in with his housemates as he himself was very quiet.

When they were told to choose who they would be dorm-mates with Harry hesitated looking at the other first years and feeling rather uncertain. He really didn't know if Draco would want to be his roommate. That was his thought until Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him over to stand in front of Professor Snape. Draco's easy smile made Harry feel more at ease around the other. He really wasn't used to anyone wanting to be friends with him. Though he really liked having the rules laid out for him. It would be much easier to avoid punishment that way.

When they arrived at the door to their room Harry wasn't sure what to expect. As he pushed the door open he gaped. The room was large, much larger then Harry had been expecting. With a large four poster bed made of dark mahogany wood and hung with green curtains. A green and silver bedspread with the Slytherin crest in it's centre covered the bed. Two green pillows and two silver pillows were lined up neatly at the top of the bed. The bedside table held a small bookcase for a base and one drawer set into the side with the large top that held a small clock. Harry was not surprised that the clock would insure he woke up on time. There was two small sliding doors in the stone between their beds on either side of a wooden door. As Harry walked towards it it slid open to reveal a rather decent sized closet with a set of drawers directly in front of him in the small space that was just big enough for him to step inside. As he did he noticed that all his clothing was already hung up and as the door closed behind him a large mirror was behind him so that when he looked at the mirror tilted on the dresser top he was able to see his full back.

Harry opened the drawers until he found his PJ's and took out a pair. Changed quickly and tossed the dirty outfit into the laundry hamper and hung up his robes. They were still clean. Once changed he left the small room and looked over at the far wall and noticed that the little alcove he'd wondered about when he'd walked done a short hallway to the door itself he now realized this was so they had a small study space to themselves. A desk and a bookcase that held all his school books and supplies was set up in that alcove. Harry loved this room. There was one more door in their room and Harry knew it would lead to the washroom as it was directly between their closets.

After Harry finished with brushing his teeth and other needs he headed straight for bed. He was exhausted. Draco was already curled up under his blankets with his side of the lights turned out making his side of the room dark and gloomy. Only the faintest green light from the ceiling remained. Harry crawled into his bed and the lights turned themselves out plunging the room completely into night with only that faint light making the outline of the furniture visible if one paid attention. Harry pulled off his glasses and let sleep take him under.

Morning came far too early for him, but what surprised him was that he woke up alone. Draco wasn't in the room. Shrugging Harry went into the bathroom to shower before getting dressed for the day. Done he headed down to the common room quickly so he wouldn't be late in meeting up with their Prefect for breakfast.

Harry was one of the last out of his dorm and he soon realized that they were not meeting a Prefect this morning, but their Head of House himself. Who stood like a dark shadow near the fireplace waiting for the first years to gather around him. The Prefects were already handing out schedules to the older students. All except the sixth year students who stood in a neat line facing Severus as he worked out their schedule with them for their N.E.W.T. years. Reviewing their O.W.L. results and their choices of courses. Harry spotted Draco sitting on a couch to Professor Snape's right and quickly made his way over. Noticing that only two girls were still missing from the common room. Sliding into his seat next to Draco Harry looked over at his friend.

"You ok?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine," Draco said, but his voice was husky as though he'd been crying and that concerned Harry. Who looked closely at his friend's pale face. He wondered what was happening to Draco.

"Draco you don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Harry inquired more softly leaning in closer to his friend so they could talk without being overheard.

"It really is fine Harry, please stop pestering me. My uncle took care of it," Draco said refusing to elaborate. "Look I'll tell you tonight ok." He added quickly seeing that his stubborn friend wouldn't leave him alone until he gave an answer. Harry nodded that he understood and let the matter drop.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Hermione made absolute sure to memorize every word that Professor Snape spoke. Her focused eyes seeing nothing as she focused so intently on the spoken words catching every nuance in his speech. She was determined to prove she was a perfect student. She wanted to succeed. Needed to succeed. Her parents had been so disappointed she wouldn't be going to the private boarding school her mother had chosen, but they had also been excited for her and thrilled that she was at the finest institution for magic. She knew she had to prove she could achieve even better here then at her mother's school, or she would let her parents down. She was determine to get the best grades possible so she would get even better job options, just like her father always said. If she got the top grades that meant she'd be able to choose whatever her heart desired as a career.

When the time came to choose one of the girls to be her roommate she didn't know what to do. She'd never been chosen for anything before, unless it was a school project. But even then it was usually because she would do the work and they could get good grades for doing nothing. This however, was different. She was terrified that it would be like at the sports game in physical education class where she was always picked last.

"Hermione Granger yes?" A soft slightly french accented girls voice broke through her worried thoughts.

"Yes and who are you?" Hermione asked. Trying to be polite, but in her nervous state she was a little harsh. She felt bad when she noticed the girl looked a little affronted.

"Lexa Françoise," Lexa said with a quick flick of her blond hair. Her vibrant violet eyes bore into Hermione's dark almost black hazel eyes. "I noticed that you were paying particularly close attention to Professor Snape's words. Also you seem to be organized and not as intense as the other girls in our year. Therefore I would like you to be my roommate. Be forewarned I am OCD so you will have to be extra organized or we will have nuclear fights!"

"You want to be my roommate? And you like things to be organized, clean and in their right place?" Hermione asked awe struck that she'd found someone who shared her desire to have things organized. Never mind that this girl was actually asking her, choosing her, to be her roommate it was beyond Hermione's wildest dream.

"Excellent come along then," Lexa said not taking Hermione's hand, but walking quickly forward with one quick glance behind to make sure Hermione followed. Hermione hesitated a moment before falling into quick step with Lexa. "By the way call me Lexa, or Lex."

"You can call me Hermione or Minnie if you prefer," Hermione answered Lexa with a genuine smile.

After everyone was organized and they were heading towards their dorms Prefect Farley stopped at the entrance of the female corridor and spoke to them. Hermione made sure to pay particular attention to her words. "As you all should know, the female dorms are heavily protected against any male entering and same with the male dorms. However, only the females know this, because our Head of House feels that any male who decides it would be interesting to come into the female dorms deserves to feel the wards. Trust me when I say they make this mistake only once. I bid you all not to test the wards set on either dorm, they are no laughing matter. They are in place to protect your purity, which for those who are not of a pureblood decent, you should realize that this is extremely important for your future marriageability into prominent families. Though it is rare for us to have muggleborns in our house this year we have one. I ask those of you from pureblood families to insure that our halfbloods and our muggleborn are not left to bring shame on Slytherin House. It is your duty to teach them the proper ways of the Wizarding World."

Prefect Farley paused and scanned the group before continuing, "if you decide that it would be amusing to watch a fellow Slytherin make a fool of themselves due to the fact they are not of wizarding decent. I bid you quickly reconsider this. If one first year girl makes a mistake that causes Slytherin house to be humiliated when this could have been avoided had one of the others stepped in and offered help or knowledge then all of you will suffer for it. Do not test our Head of House on this. He does not have patience for idiots."

There was another pause and Hermione was determined to get as many books as she could on wizarding culture as soon as she had a free moment tomorrow. She didn't want to become alienated in her own house. Not when things were going so good.

"Now, let me mention one more thing that you should all be aware. If you refuse to live by the code of Slytherin, you will be labelled outcast. Oh sure you'll still have access to Slytherin, still have your bed, and all that. What you will loose is the protection and access that Slytherin house gives you. Trust me when I say, this is a horrible place to find yourself. Now I know you are all wondering why I am telling you this instead of our Head of House announcing this to all of you first years. The truth is that females have a lot more expectation in our house then males. They will learn their duties soon enough. You however, must realize that as the carriers of bloodlines, you are the future of our world. Without the witches there is no continuation of bloodlines. Yes yes the males bear the prominent pureblood names and lineages, but it is a female who continues his line. Therefore you will find that in Slytherin house we expect more form our female students, but we also are very protective of our female students. You will be protected at all times while you are on campus. You will soon learn what all that means, but for tonight you need to realize what is expected of you. A booklet introducing you to the higher society standards of conduct is on your pillow. Please read it before bed. Good night ladies."

With that Gamma Farley walked away leaving Hermione slightly confused. She followed Lexa into her dorm, which was identical to the boys dorm, and quickly made her way to her bed. Picking up the small booklet. She started to read it. She barely took a look at the room. Too tired to care much. After she'd finished reading the material she changed and went to sleep. The morning proved to come far too quickly.

Exhausted Hermione rose and dressed determined to shower at night. She didn't sleep very well otherwise. Sighing she headed to her desk and took out a parchment and began to write out the list of books that was listed at the back of the booklet for more information if one desired it. Satisfied she looked over at Lexa who was finishing up braiding her wet hair. Lexa nodded and the two of them made their way out. They had just one minute before they were to be in the common room.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus had two fourth year students who decided that a midnight walk was necessary. They had quickly earned detention. He was very annoyed at anyone who tried to test his patience at night. They would not enjoy their first week of term if they continued in this vein. Then there had been one second year girl, the twin third year boys and the sixth year boy who had come to his office after his speech escorted by the seventh year prefect. All four of these students had various ailments. The second year girl and the sixth year boy he had sent with the seventh year prefect up to the Hospital Wing. The twins were easy to treat a simple peper-up potion took care of them and he sent them back to bed. That had been the easiest part of his night.

The early hours of morning had seen seen quite a few homesick children woken by nightmares and in need of some hot chocolate and the assurance that they were safe. It had been Draco's reaction to a particularly strange nightmare that had truly worried him. Woken up at four am screaming, making Severus thankful that each dorm had silencing wards placed around them to keep the rest of the inhabitants of Slytherin house from being woken by one scared child. Though thankfully his monitoring charms always alerted him if the Prefects hadn't already silenced it. With Draco though the sixth year prefect had left the alarm sound alerting him that they couldn't get near enough to Draco to silence the alarm let alone find out what was wrong. He would have to speak with Narcissa regarding her son's particular dream. It was quite disturbing indeed and Severus didn't belief it was just a child's over active imagination. Something was a little too off about the whole thing.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair glancing again at his clock realizing he had less then twenty minutes before the majority of his house would be awake and this first dreaded day could finally begin. First class would be sixth year potions. He groaned at this thought. He wondered how many of them were truly ready for this years workload? If they were like last year they would have a steady uphill battle to reach the expected N.E.W.T. level he demanded of his upper year classes. Pinching the bridge of his nose he pushed aside the thoughts of his godson and the necessary preparations today would bring. He had already scheduled the medical exams for his first years. They would be first and then following gradually by year would be the follow up exams he requested all his children take to make sure they had their shots all up to date both muggle and wizarding. As well as insure there were no new developments in their health he needed to be aware of. He already had four students with special dietary requirements. Which actually was almost a record low. Luckily for him two of those were now old enough he didn't need to monitor them quite as heavily as he had in the past. One of them was ready to start taking charge of her own food selection, she should be old enough to know by now how to take care of herself. He would have to monitor her closely. The other was a second year and still far too young to see to his needs himself. He had already insured that the house elves knew what needed to be sent up to him to eat at each meal and when to send snacks to the boy's location. Miss Bulstrode he would need to see to personally this morning. After he got them all set up and headed to breakfast he would detour to the kitchens to insure that the house elves knew that she needed a specialized diet as well.

Reviewing the parchment that held his to do list on it. He mentally ticked off everything he'd achieved last night. The only thing he had left to do was insure that Harry Potter and Lexa Françoise was added to the Headmaster's list of muggleborns who needed introductory classes. Lexa may have been a halfblood but she had been raised by her muggle mother in the muggle world. She wouldn't know of the preliminary material that all wizarding children were usually taught by their parents. Those were the only three students in his house this year who needed the courses. Hermione Granger, being the third. Now all he had left to do was to insure that all his students had the correct material for their classes. He would make that announcement after he took care of handing out schedules. He'd already modified Potter and Françoise's schedule to reflect their introductory courses. On saturday he would sit down his first and third year students to test them in the basics to see if anyone else needed to be added to the introductory courses out of his first year group. As for the third years he wanted to see how much they already knew of their new subjects and all the other electives they hadn't chosen to insure they had chosen correctly for their electives and to see if any would need tutoring.

Why anyone would think a thirteen year old could decide what electives they would need to take for future careers was beyond him. Wouldn't it be much wiser to play to a child's strength? Allow them to see what courses they would like and enjoy? Rather then choosing based on what they thought sounded easy? For instance Runes and Arithmancy were very good electives if one had the mind for them, but most students didn't take them unless they actually knew what both classes could be used for. Or were given a taste of it. It was no wonder that he was constantly shifting schedules the first week and it always frustrated him to no end. One simple day of testing and he knew where their strengths were and they in turn had a taste of the new material available to them. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated that the headmaster had forbidden him from performing the tests during the week after exams before students got their results. It would have saved him time and hassle. Oh well. Sighing he rose and left his office.

Walking into the common room he was pleased to see that all his upper year students were lounging around already ready. He handed the stacks of second, third, fourth, fifth and seventh year schedules to the assembled prefects for them to distribute and instructed his sixth year students to line up. It didn't take him long to review the O.W.L. results of the student before him and their selection as well as allow them to review the extra options that were available to them. Schedule selected or altered depending and they were off. He began a mental list of the things they would be needing to owl order regarding the changes that were being made. Knowing which student would need which owl order catalogue and book list for the classes they likely didn't have the material for. This went on rather quickly and soon the last of the sixth year were taken care of and drifted to review the announcement board which he'd updated to reflect a few clubs and other things they could sign up for.

"First years line up before me please. You will receive two schedules this morning. Your class schedule as well as your assigned medical check up. Every single student of Slytherin house has a mandatory medical check up at the beginning of each school year. For you first years there might be more then one day seeings as not all of you have wizarding medical files. Thus you will need to receive all your wizarding vaccinations. Those of you who have never had your muggle vaccinations for whatever reason will be receiving those as well. Regardless of what your parents say. I will not have you left susceptible to some muggle illness due to ignorance. This school has both muggleborns as well as wizardborn children. Therefore you are susceptible to both forms of illnesses and it is my duty to insure you have received all the proper vaccinations to keep you safe and healthy while under my care and that is exactly what I will do. If you have a problem with this speak to me after breakfast," Severus told them in a no-nonsense tone that was a little bit cold and harsh dissuading any arguing. He knew that some of the pureblood families didn't allow their children to get the muggle vaccinations, but in a school that allowed muggleborn children to attend who could possibly either have or contract the muggle illnesses, he didn't fancy having to explain why their child got chicken pox at Hogwarts. Therefore he took matters into his own hands. Their parents would have already received the notice with the morning post. As he'd sent them out last night as soon as he was done welcoming them to his house.

"If you require any vaccinations you will be receiving those on Saturday after breakfast and I will tell you directly," Severus told them after a quick pause.

If there was an objection from the parents even after he explained his logic in the letter they would have received this morning he would follow their wishes. They overruled him after all. Though most of the time he only received a token complaint about muggleborns polluting their poor children's space with their barbarian diseases and the vaccination was given. He'd only had one or two cases where the family really objected to his policy. Though he ignored them when it came to the medical check up part. 9 out of 10 times they objected because they were neglectful or abusive to their child. Like he couldn't tell.

Sneering he pushed the dark thoughts away and rearranged his features as he started handing out schedules. "Mr. Potter your appointment is this morning along with Mr. Malfoy. You will both be late for your first class as I have a meeting with the headmaster during the free time before class. A note has already been sent to your professor. I will meet you at nine sharp in the Entrance Hall. During first break: Miss Bulstrode you will have your appointment. During lunch break it will be Miss Granger and Miss Françoise, I would suggest you both take a quick lunch as soon as the lunch bell tolls this way you will not be late to afternoon lessons. During afternoon break Mr. Nott it will be your turn." Severus told them as he handed out the schedules and a piece of parchment with held the date for their medical check up. Satisfied he regarded the common room as a whole.

"Line up and head up to breakfast. The food should be appearing momentarily. I will be late in arriving to the head table so prefects you are to insure that our younger students are situated and properly seen to," Severus told them before sweeping out of the common room door and up towards the headmaster's office. Making a quick stop in the kitchen first.

A swift "Lemon Drops" later and he was ascending the spiralling staircase. Shuddering at the thought of those disgusting lemon sugared contraption the headmaster called edible matter. Severus would loudly disagree that they were edible. To his mind they were absolutely revolting things. With a quick and sharp knock on the door to the old man's office he waited his face a cold emotionless mask. He knew what this meeting was about and he did not desire to even begin to get into this discussion with the manipulative old coot. It was taking all his occlumency to keep the sneer from his features. How he loathed the old man some days.


	6. Chapter 6

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

"Ah Severus do take a seat my boy," Albus said in delight as Severus entered his office. A light twinkle in the man's eyes. Severus insured that all his walls were up and tight. There was no need to have the old man suspect anything. Severus's keen eye caught sight of a small pile of ash on the headmaster's desk along with a few trinkets that were noticeably absent.

Severus walked up to the desk and settled himself down into the chair facing Albus with graceful movements adjusting his robes. He saw a strange glint in the old man's eyes that worried him briefly. He didn't allow any emotion to show. "Headmaster," Severus said as way of greeting.

"Lemon drop my boy," Albus said holding out a tin and Severus sneered at it derisively.

"Forgive me Headmaster, but I have much to be getting on with this morning, what have I been called here for?" Severus inquired his tone polite, but his dark eyes glinting in annoyance.

"I merely wanted to see how you were doing dear boy, after all having James Potter's son in your house must be terribly hard on you," Albus said his tone dripping disgustingly with false concern in Severus's mind. He sneered harder.

"I am fine Headmaster. Mr. Potter is a first year in Slytherin he will be treated as all my other snakes are," Severus told the headmaster in a neutral voice. The cold drawl not showing any form of emotion. Internally however he was concerned. Why would the headmaster be concerned about his feelings towards the boy. Albus had always encouraged his feud with Potter. Except that the last time they talked Albus had asked him 'to give the boy a chance'. So what was this game now. Interesting. Severus would need to pay close attention.

"Excellent my boy. Excellent. I am please to hear that you are overcoming your differences," Albus said that damnable twinkling present in his eyes as he gazed fondly over to Severus. Severus for his part didn't let the sudden chill that permeated his senses show. Suddenly he felt like he had just been doused with ice water. Something was drastically wrong. If Severus didn't know better he would think that the Headmaster was anything but pleased. If anything he seemed angry and close to hexing Severus. That was troubling. Severus knew that the Headmaster held many lies in his world of manipulation and deceptions. To think that the man was actually evil was another step and one Severus was starting to lean towards as those twinkling eyes bore into his own and he felt the first push of Legilimency against his senses.

Severus did not need to slam the doors of is mind shut. He had been holding his shields firmly in place. He never allowed his Occlumency to slip as it was. Especially not around this man. No certainly not that would lead only to death for him. He didn't move, but he did stare at the headmaster meeting that suddenly ice cold and angry gaze.

"Well Severus, my boy, I have much work to be getting to so unless there is anything more you need I bid you good day," Albus said rising. Breaking eye contact the grandfatherly facade back. Severus had seen enough now to know. Albus was far from that grandfatherly figure he presented. Too many years of his presence may have lulled Severus into a false sense of security, or more accurately camaraderie, but the paranoia in the man was spiking. He could clearly see the frustration in the figure even as he smiled.

"There is one thing, I have added two of my first year students to the introductory courses for muggleborns," Severus stated in his silky drawl as he rose.

"Very well Severus, just leave the complete list on my desk when you have finished interviewing your first years," Albus said waving his hand in a clear sign of dismissal. They went through this every year. Severus was well aware that it grated on Albus's nerves. Severus inclined his head and left without another word. His thoughts spinning with worry and a snaking sliver of fear. Something had changed and it had something to do with Harry Potter of that Severus was certain.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Worry was making Harry hesitated as he sat staring at the full plate of food in front of him. He didn't feel hungry at all. He knew that Mr. Malfoy suspected that his treatment at the Dursley's wasn't the best, but the Malfoys didn't know for sure. Now. Now they would. So would his head of house. Would his uncle somehow get him back home now? Was he going to be sent back and punished for revealing what he wasn't allowed to reveal? The truth of the matter was Harry was terrified.

"Harry you need to eat," Gemma said on his left concerned that the first year wasn't eating she had come over. Harry looked up at her with big fearful eyes and she slid into the seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry whispered. Somehow unable to look away from the kind face of the somewhat strict older student. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and he flinched at the touch and tried to hide it. He was always jumpy when touched without seeing it coming first.

"Come on Harry, why don't you walk with me to the common room, we can talk there ok?" Gemma said gently rising once again. Something she had seen in the boy's wide green eyes was worrying her. As all the Prefects of Slytherin house they knew the cues to look for. Their Head of House had insured they were well trained in body language that often spoke much louder then words. Especially in the house of the snakes.

"Yah ok," Harry said rising. Glad to be away from the food that was making his stomach cramp and churn. He really didn't know if talking to her was a better option, but it was better then sitting here. Draco looked over but a small wave of her hand kept the boy from moving. The trip back to the common room was really quick as Gemma led him through some hidden corridors. This also meant he was hopelessly lost. They walked into the room and Gemma led him towards a small recess that held a table and a long couch. She slid in and he followed her. A quick flick of her wand and the area was warded for privacy.

"What's bothering you Harry?" Gemma asked looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't... The medical check up," Harry started to deny it, but the slightly raised brow told him that wouldn't do anything so he came clean. Might as well. "My Uncle won't like it."

"Your uncle is muggle yes?" Gemma asked gently. Prying to get more information. Harry was fidgeting and nervous and he nodded. Unable to say anything without admitting to more. Sometimes silence was better. "Well usually parents can contest their children getting vaccinations, but they can't do anything about the medical exam itself. However, your magical guardian has full power over you here and since you don't actually have one that means you fall under Professor Snape's prevue. Do you understand?"

"No," Harry admitted. He really didn't.

"Muggles cannot see Hogwarts Harry. Nor do they really understand our laws or our world. So when it comes to keeping you safe and insuring you get the best education while here they can't really help. Because they don't understand. So while they will be advised of what has been done, and they can contest it through the Ministry, they can't really interfere. While at Hogwarts Professor Snape is our guardian. For those of us who's family is Muggle, he had to make decisions that impact your magical life. So if you are failing courses, he will insist you get tutors and test you to see what is posing problems. He'd do that for anyone, but in the case where you have magical parents he will send a notice to your parents and they then get to decide if they want to hire outside tutors for you. If you don't have magical relations, parents or guardians he will decide that for himself. Does that make sense?" Gemma tried to explain.

"Sort of I guess. So because my Uncle wouldn't understand why I needed all the vaccines it'll be Professor Snape who makes that choice?" Harry asked for confirmation. Relieved that his uncle wouldn't get to decide.

"Yes, it's also been pointed out that your relatives are not to be contacted by Hogwarts. I don't know why that is, but we have been advised that contact with your relatives was to be strictly restricted. In case you wanted to write to them," Gemma told him.

"No thanks, it's better if they don't get any letters from wizards. They'll be really happy with that," Harry said quickly. Glad for once that he was a world away from them. Realizing even more acutely that they wouldn't be involved in Hogwarts. Maybe he could trust them a little. He looked at Gemma and seemed to be coming to a conclusion. Softly he asked, "what happens if the medical checks show something odd?"

"Well sometimes students have to take certain potions or eat certain foods. Professor Snape makes sure they follow the instructions Madam Pomfrey gives out. You don't have to worry Harry, no matter what happens it's really not scary and don't worry Professor Snape is there to help you and so is Madam Pomfrey," Gemma assured Harry not sure why he was asking.

"Ok," Harry finally said, seeing the portrait open and students filtering in signally the end of breakfast. Harry looked quickly over to Gemma, "I have to go and meet Professor Snape and Draco," he told her adding quickly. "I'm late I think."

"Harry thank God you're here. Professor Snape is looking for you and he really isn't pleased, they are coming down to collect you. Him and Draco. You might want to hurry up and meet them half way," Hermione's voice shrilled as he stepped out of the little alcove. Harry gulped.

"Don't worry Hermione, I will take Harry to Professor Snape and explain things, he was with me," Gemma said to everyone's relief.

"Prefect Farley kindly explain why Mr. Potter was in the Common Room with you rather then where he should have been?" The cold voice of Professor Snape interrupted any reply that Harry was about to make. His frightened green eyes met the professor's and saw mild curiosity in those dark fathomless eyes. There was no anger there.

"We needed to have a word in private, sir," Gemma said. Though it was evident to Harry that this was some sort of coded sentence because the professor reacted quite differently then Harry would have thought. He nodded waved her off and gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder guiding him towards the exit without a word. His hold was gentle and comforting, not forceful or hurtful. That also surprised Harry. He could have broken away easily. Instead he fell into step with the Professor and Draco as they made their way up towards the Infirmary.

"Ahh Severus these must be the first of your students?" Poppy said cheerfully. Indicating two beds side by side. Harry knew that look to mean get on the bed. He and Draco complied in silence as Severus responded.

"Yes Poppy. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Severus told her indicating one boy then the other. "I presume you have already had the chance to sort through their medical records?"

"For Draco Malfoy that was easy, the Malfoy's had all the proper paperwork sent to me before he arrived. His medical will be very simple. I will start with him," Poppy told Severus and the two moved to Draco's bed. Harry sat silently watching as Poppy raised her wand and gave a quick flick a parchment appeared she reviewed it. "Well Mr. Malfoy it seems you just need the last dose of the Dragon Pox Vaccine and you're all set to go. You are in perfect health with no health problems. If you'll just stay here a moment."

Before anyone could say anything Poppy moved away towards a potion cabinet. Severus waited impatiently till she returned with a small blue vial and held it out to Draco who downed the less then one sip dose with a scowl. The vial was replaced by a glass of juice Poppy had conjured and he drank it greedily.

"You know the drill Mr. Malfoy. Ten minutes in my infirmary and then you may leave," Poppy said indicating the chair by the door.

"Mr. Malfoy I wish you to remain. I will walk both you and Mr. Potter to your next class. Take a seat and entertain yourself until we are done here," Severus said making his desire known. Poppy didn't object and Draco scooted off the bed grabbing his bag and heading to the chairs in the small waiting area. Knowing that once he stepped into the circle of chair he wouldn't be able to hear what anyone said.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began. Catching Harry's concerned gaze. "Mr. Malfoy will not be able to hear anything that is said so long as he stays within the wards. If he should leave them Madam Pomfrey will instantly be alerted and will in turn let you know. This is to preserve your privacy. The same would have been asked of you if Madam Pomfrey had found something in Mr. Malfoy's scan. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but why did you ask Draco to leave before you scanned me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Draco is my Godson Mr. Potter. I have known him since he was born. Therefore I knew that he wouldn't need anything except the final dose of the Dragon Pox Vaccine. With you however, no one knows anything. Outside of the first year of your life you have no medical records. This is very concerning. It means either that your relatives did not see fit to do as the school asks and turn over the medical records or you have never been to a doctor," Severus said. Eyeing Harry as he spoke. "Which is it Mr. Potter?"

"I don't remember ever seeing a doctor sir," Harry said knowing from the stern look on his professor's face that lying wouldn't be worth it. Somehow Harry knew that this man could tell when someone lied.

"Thank you for not lying to me Mr. Potter, I must tell you that I do not tolerate lies so I would ask that you continue in this vein," Severus told him nodding turning to Poppy he gave a sharp nod and the nurse made her presence known.

"Would you like Professor Snape to leave while I do this Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked.

"No Madam," Harry said looking at the adult. In that moment he felt as though he could trust this man. After all hadn't he said he would act like their father? Or at least that is what Harry had heard. Maybe. Just maybe. He could stay at Hogwarts all the time and never have to go back. It wasn't like the man wouldn't end up knowing the results of this. Might as well let him ask his questions now instead of being forced to answer them twice.

"Very well, Severus would you please get a calming draught," Poppy instructed and with a flick of his hand Severus had summoned one without moving. He did step back slightly so Poppy had better access to Harry. Severus set the draught on the bedside table.

"Alright since I don't have a basic medical file for you Mr. Potter I need to do a full history. This will take a few minutes, probably no more then eleven minutes unless you have suffered many severe trauma then it might take up to fifteen minutes," Poppy explained. She waved her wand in a complex pattern and a white light encased Harry. While the first spell worked Poppy cast the same diagnostics she had cast on Draco and nodded. "There are three potion you will need to take before leaving Mr. Potter. I trust you have eaten breakfast already?"

"No Madam," Harry replied. He was completely at a loss. "I wasn't hungry."

"Nervous?" Poppy asked. Severus had already stepped away towards the potion cabinet and was taking down three vials.

"Yes," Harry replied and caught Severus's sharp glance before he grabbed another vial. He walked back over with the things in his arms and set them down.

"You will need to eat before you can take two of these," Severus told him while Poppy consulted the file that was steadily growing larger next to his bed. She tisked and made annoyed noises as she read the pages. Severus had called a House Elf and soon a breakfast tray appeared next to his bed and Severus handed him a vial. "Drink this first Potter it'll help your stomach settled enough to eat."

Harry took the vial and downed it before handing it back to the professor. He turned to his meal and suddenly felt very hungry. He was soon devouring it and barely caught the smirk that curved the professor's features. Once he was done a vial was handed to him.

"That is a nutrient potion, you will be receiving one with every meal. That one is one of three potion that I take the effort to flavour. It should taste like strawberries, more or less," Severus explained and Harry downed it. Surprised that it did taste like strawberries with a hint of molasses. It was a strange combination, but not at all horrible. Severus took the empty vial and handed him another one, "this is a mixture of vitamins and calcium. It will taste like chalk and has the same consistency," Severus explained. Harry took the vial and gulped the chalky mixture down with a shiver of revulsion. It tasted much worse then chalk. It tasted like cabbage and chalk mixed with mud. Harry made a face and was very glad for the glass of juice he was handed. "Only half Harry you will need the rest after this last one."

"Thank you sir," He gasped after he had finished half the juice. It had washed the nasty taste away and he was glad for that.

"This next one is a bone strengthening draught. Your right wrist is fractured in two places, there are a series of scaring on your bones that have left them more brittle then would be desirable. I will warn you that this is one of the worst tasting potions, though I dare say that Skela-Grow is even worse and you will be getting a dose of that at bedtime tonight," Severus told him and Harry scowled at the murky brown liquid. He really didn't feel like swallowing nasty tasting substances. Even if they did help. Reluctantly he took the vial and hesitated. Severus raised one eyebrow at him.

"Why do you only flavour three potions sir?" Harry ventured to ask. Delaying having to take the potion. Though he could tell by the amused smirk that his tactic hadn't worked.

"Drink that and then your juice and I will tell you," Severus told him and Harry reluctantly downed the potion gagging on the nasty taste. Dudley's gym socks smelled better then that tasted and those usually smelled so bad Harry couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them. He made a horrible face and gladly took the juice drinking it down fast. Luckily that erased the taste after the first sip.

"It is extremely difficult and often times even dangerous to flavour potions. It requires masters to intimately know the combination of ingredients and how they magically and commonly interact with each other. To know which flavouring agent at which time would properly infuse the draught with flavour without altering the characteristics of the draught. Therefore only three of my potions I have bothered to do this with and that was in order to make it easier on the students. The nutrient potion is often taken regularly after meals by children who suffer malnutrition of severely ill patients therefore having it flavoured often helps. Seeing as in most cases having the drinker feeling ill after a meal is detrimental to the process of helping them to retain more nutrients from their meals. The calming draught is another I have taken the time to alter it's formula in order to flavour, making it taste like vanilla ice-cream because it isn't helpful for someone who is suffering from an anxiety attack to be sick while drinking the draught. Since it is not unusual for anxiety to manifest as an upset stomach, therefore having a draught that is designed to help calm the patient making them sick is counter productive. The other one I flavour is obviously the stomach soothing draught as it is designed to help calm an upset stomach, it would hardly do to make the patient vomit the medicine now would it," Severus lectured Harry as he finished his juice. He was fascinated by this theory. He'd never realized it would be so complicated to add flavours to potions.

"So are the flavours something everyone adds into those potions? Or is it only done for the school?" Harry asked wondering since Severus had said it took a master and he was clearly the potion master. Though surely there had to be more then just him right?

"That is a complicated question to answer. The simple answer is that I have altered the original formula for all three of those potions myself in order to make these potions for the Hospital Wing. However I do not know if others have done this or not. It certainly isn't a unique thing to do," Severus said by way of answer. Though to Harry that didn't make one bit of sense. If others had done it why did Severus have to re-invent the wheel so to speak? Interesting and a question for another time.

"You're all done Mr. Potter, I expect to see you on Saturday Morning at 10 am here," Poppy told him waving her hand in a shooing motion.

"Go wait with Mr. Malfoy for a moment Mr. Potter, I will be along momentarily to escort you both your first class," Severus told him and Harry rose. He walked over to Draco and wondered what the two of them were talking about. He looked curiously back towards his Professor when he'd take the seat next to Draco who looked up at him as soon as he sat down.

"How'd it go?" Draco asked. Harry turned away annoyed at not being able to hear.

"Ok I guess. I have a bunch of potions I need to take and it was gross mostly. Though I learned which will taste pleasant at least," Harry told him. Since he really didn't know what else to say.

"Yah, that's not many, but at least I got lucky as a child Father always said. I got Uncle Severus's potions instead of the ones that you can buy at Apothecaries. Father and Mother are alright at potions, but their not that good. No where near Uncle Severus's skill level. Anyways Father always said if we didn't have Uncle Severus making out potions they would all taste horrible even the ones made to settled your stomach. I also heard from Father that the Pepper-Up potion that Uncle Severus made are more potent then those regularly available so I never needed as many doses. Trust me when you taste it the first time it's like drinking fire!" Draco rambled on. Clearly excited to praise his Godfather. Or at least that's what Harry thought, though it did make him less apprehensive about drinking the potions.

"I see that you're father is still spreading tales about me," Severus said with a small smirk no doubt having caught the tail end of their conversation. Draco blushed but gate his Godfather a smile. "Though Dragon I would ask you not call me Uncle Severus unless we are in private if you would be so kind." He gave Draco a meaningful look before he went on, "Now I believe it is time for you both to be in Transfiguration. Come along."

Without another word Severus swept off towards the exit. Harry and Draco quickly gathered up Draco's stuff and harried after him. The walk to Transfiguration was quick and silent. Severus it seemed know as many shortcuts as Gemma if not more so. Harry was lost and it seemed Draco was too because they both stood staring at the door to the Transfiguration classroom wondering how they'd gotten there. Severus pushed the door open and strode into the room. Straight to Minerva who was standing next to two students and had only looked up when the door open. They exchanged a few terse and near silent words that Harry didn't catch before she waved both Harry and Draco to the empty seats near the front of the room next to Hermione.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

The first transfiguration class had started out amazingly for Hermione. She had chosen to sit at the front of the class on the Slytherin side. She wasn't surprised that no one joined her up there. The rest of her yearmates had filled up the seats starting at the back. Though the other girls did make an effort to sit near her. Which she felt rather grateful for. Hermione had taken diligent notes throughout the lecture which had taken up the first twenty minutes of class. They had just been told to turn their matchstick into a needle, when the door had opened and she'd seen her head of house walking towards Minerva with Harry and Draco in tow. She watched her friends walk towards her and settled next to her. She smiled at them and pushed over the stack of notes she'd just asked Minerva to duplicate for her.

Harry pulled the papers towards them and settled them between Draco and himself. They had just bent over the pages to read her tight fluid script when Minerva walked over.

"I see you have already given them the copy of your notes Miss Granger," Minerva said curtly to the boys she continued, "read through them and if you have any questions then ask them. Once you have read the notes you may begin attempting the transfiguration assignment for today."

"Yes professor," both boys answered and as Minerva walked away began to read her notes once more. Hermione turned her focus back to her matchstick.

"Visualize what you want to transfigure your object into," Hermione mumbled to herself. Trying to form a firm image of a needle in her mind. Her eyes closed as she focused. Her mouth moving but no sound came out as she mumbled the characteristics of a needle to herself. It took her a few minutes until she felt she had a good solid image in her mind. Taking her wand firmly in hand she whispered the incantation focusing on infusing her image into the matchstick. She was pleasantly surprised when a rather dull and slightly off-silver needle was the end result. She grinned happily.

"Very well done Miss Granger, five points to Slytherin. What that your first attempt?" Minerva asked her having seen the result of her transfiguration. Hermione nodded pleased. "Try it again." Minerva told her. Hermione nodded once more a determined look to her features as she undid the spell and focused once more on the needle. Her mind bringing up the image much easier the second time. With the slight flick she poked her wand at the match and whispered the incantation. Watching with pride as her match turned into a plain, but perfectly transfigured needled. "Perfectly done Miss Granger, five points to Slytherin. Practice until it feels natural then you may help your classmates if they need it," Minerva told her and walked off to another student. Harry and Draco gave her smiles and she felt a firm pat on her back from Pansy.

"Way to go Granger," Pansy said "Earned us ten points in the first class. That'll make you popular in Slytherin."

"Can you show me how you did that Hermione?" Harry tentatively asked her. He was utterly confused by the notes and had no idea how he was suppose to turn a match into a needle.

"Sure Harry. It's simple really. The most important thing to do is to visualize what you want to make," At Harry's blank look Hermione went on, "so basically just make the image of a needle in your mind. Try it."

Harry took a deep breath an focused on the match he jabbed his wand at it and growled the incantation.

"No no no, Harry you don't jab the match. You flick your wand a little before and then gently tap it. Like this," Hermione scolded him lightly doing transfiguration again. This time exaggerating her wand movement so Harry could see it clearly. "And don't growl the incantation. It's got to be said softly. Transfiguration isn't about force. It's about delicate and deliberate magic."

"Granger you might be brilliant and all, but stop acting superior it's infuriating," Draco grumbled at her. Having had no luck with the transfiguration either.

"Like your own to talk Malfoy, you prance around like your god's gift to Slytherin," Pansy shot back snidely.

"I don't prance!" Draco growled darkly. Though he did give Hermione a small apologetic smile. Having noticed that her eyes had filled with tears. Hermione looked away. His comment stung she was only trying to help.

"He didn't mean to hurt you Hermione, he just meant you need to be a little nicer when you tutor someone. Don't scold me when I do it wrong. That's all he meant," Harry reassured her. "Come on I still want and need your help with this."

"A-alright," Hermione stuttered. Whipping at her watering eyes. She waved for Harry to try again. For the rest of the lesson Hermione helped Harry and by extension Draco though most of her fire had gone out of her. When Draco managed to do a mostly perfect if slightly dull needle and earn another five points for Slytherin she began to feel a lot better. Harry had managed to get a needle like shape, though it was still very much a match in a needle shape.

"For homework I want you all to practice turning your match into a needle. By next class you should be able to make a perfect needle. Six inches on the basic theory of Transfiguration due next class. Dismiss," Minerva said as the lesson neared it end. "Miss Granger please remain."

"You can take that copy with you Harry," Hermione told him as he went to hand back her notes, "I have another. That ones for you and Draco to share in order to make your notes off of."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry told her giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "See you next class ok. Why don't you be my partner for Charms?" Harry offered her as he rose to head out to his next class.

"I'd like that," Hermione said smiling, "Save me a seat?"

"Sure thing," Harry replied and took off with Draco. Hermione sat still having already packed her bag and waited for the class to empty. Soon it did and Minerva waved her towards her office. Rising Hermione followed.

"Take a seat Miss Granger," Minerva told her. She sat in a chair facing Minerva's desk and Minerva sat down behind her desk. "What happened in class today. You seemed upset."

"Nothing," Hermione replied her eyes widening at the fact that Minerva had noticed.

"Something happened. You can either tell me or your head of house," Minerva told her firmly. Hermione gulped before telling her softly.

"It was nothing, honest. It's just that Draco got upset because I may have scolded Harry when he made a mistake in class after asking me for help," Hermione admitted.

"You seem to be quite advanced for your age Miss Granger, has it always been difficult for you to help your peers without scolding them or lecturing them?" Minerva asked her and Hermione looked down.

"I never really had friends before," she admitted sadly.

"Ummm," Minerva responded with a frown, "I think you should talk to your head of house about this Miss Granger. He would be the best to help you. Do try and remember that no one needs to be shown how brilliant you are Miss Granger. We can all see that plain as day. Now off to your next class before you are late.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Sixth year Potion between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was rather uneventful and Severus was quite happy to note. He knew that his conversation with Poppy during his spare period before lunch was going to be rather eventful and he didn't doubt he wouldn't enjoy it at all. He eyed the row of vials on his desk. He gathered them up and set them into the small box next to the summer homework stack. He levitated both to his office. Paused by his potion cupboard and grabbed a light blue vial. Just in case. He'd rather not loose his temper with Poppy, she always tended to get rather in a tiffy if he did.

Sighing in frustration Severus ran his hand through his hair. He'd be lucky if Harry was the only child who suffered from abuse in his house in the first year group. He knew he wouldn't be. The hard part was the muggleborns, luckily he didn't see many of those, and the muggle raised along with halfbloods because there was less he could do for them. He had to work within the muggle laws to help those children. Sighing as he knew he'd have yet another lengthy conversation with Lucius in the near future and it would not likely end well. How he wished that the idiot of a headmaster would finally make it possible for Heads of Houses to allow their students to remain at Hogwarts for the summer! It wasn't as if Severus ever really _left_ Hogwarts in the summer for more then maybe a dozen days, scattered about the entire four month holiday. He had too much work that needed to be done in his lab.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he wondered how bad this headache would be by the end of the week when all his first years had finished their exams and a good chunk of his second years had their follow ups. He opened the drawer that held his notebooks selected a new one from the half hazard stack of them and slipped it into his robes taking a self inking quill along to make life easier as he took his notes. He could feel the pulse of magic from the notebook and knew that the spells he'd laid upon them were still quite active. Good. He'd just need to add the last of them and the password and he'd be all set to add this new book to his stash. A bookshelf hidden in the depths of a secret office that no one else knew even existed held a notebook for everyone of his snakes. This one would be Harry's.

As ready as he'd ever be for what Poppy would tell him. How he hated these meetings. With a sense of dread growing with each step Severus made his way to the infirmary. Pleased to note that his glower kept the little monsters from crossing his path or daring to interrupt him. He glided into the infirmary as Miss Bulstrode stepped out of the infirmary.

"Professor," She greeted him politely.

"Miss Bulstrode," Severus greeted her back. She gave him a small smile and left. He nodded. There wouldn't be much to report there. Thankfully. Though he would review what Poppy had on her dietary needs, while he was here rather then coming back at a later time. Most of his students he received notes from Poppy to tell him what was required. Those like Harry who were victims of abusive homes he needed to meet with her to know the full situation she had seen. Unfortunately that would be only one side of the many faceted coin. Poppy was already making her way towards her office and Severus followed her into the room closing the door securely behind himself. He sat down and regarded the cold look on Poppy's face. So there was more to it then what she had to tell him.

"Please read this before we begin Severus," Poppy said in that cold voice she only ever used when a situation was far worse then he had first thought. Taking the slip of parchment from her hand with one raised black brow he read three words.

 _Secure the room._

Severus raised his eyebrow slightly higher at her, wordlessly and wandlessly he cast the spells she requested. Securing the room so that it would appear to all who looked in on them including the portraits on the walls as if they were just sitting there having a polite conversation over tea. No sound would leave the privacy of the circle that inscribed itself in a bright blue line of magic around them. Severus gave a curt nod.

"It's done?" Poppy asked her voice just as tight.

"Of course," Severus replied. Though he did have to wonder at what had Poppy so worried.

"Albus was here, asking some very unusual questions about Mr. Potter," Poppy began. Severus simply raised an eyebrow at her to continue. The unease rose inside him as Poppy continued. "That's not all, he requested to see the boy's medical file. Once he'd seen it he asked if you'd already had a look over the file or if this was the only copy," True dread filled Severus at those words.

"I presume you assured him that another copy was securely in my possession?" Severus inquired. She gave a curt nod and he breathed a sigh of relief. "So he did not obliviate you?"

"No," Poppy said looking frazzled at the plain way Severus laid it out. "Severus what is going on? He hasn't been this meddlesome with any other students except for you. Why is he so interested in Mr. Potter?"

"That is something I intend to find out Poppy, no matter what you must be careful. Insure that I have copies of everything relating to Potter. Something isn't right in this situation. He's far to interested in the boy. He seemed disappointed that I would care for Potter as one of my own," Severus told her. Poppy was one of the few who he trusted. Her and Minerva had been his allies since his childhood. He still remembered the first time he'd realized that Poppy had been obliviated because of him. Because she'd discovered something and hadn't told anyone else due to her healer oath. It had so disturbed him he'd become silent and withdrawn. To the point he hadn't even answered his professors for fear that he would speak something that would lead to another attack on someone he trusted. It had been Minerva who'd broken through to him and since that day she'd taken a keen interest in keeping a close eye on Poppy. It wasn't until he was seventeen that they had discovered that the obliviator had been Albus himself.

"It's far worse then that Severus. The boy is glamoured and it is a far stronger spell then any I could crack. It's got Albus's signature all over it, but the spell is beginning to fail. It is growing weaker every day. Soon it will unravel completely. Albus cannot get close enough to Potter without rising suspicions as you are far to watchful of your Slytherins. I fear he will resort to other methods to insure that Potter's identity is not revealed. Severus I don't think we know the full story behind this child. There are markers in his blood that do not match James or Lily. We need a Heritage Potion on the boy. There is only one problem," Poppy began.

"Albus will know the moment that we do it. No Poppy," Severus finished for her. A sly smirk curving his features, "I have a plan that will be beyond suspicion. I had planned to lecture about the Heritage Potion at the end of the first month. I believe it would make a good first project for them. Don't you?"

"Severus, you are definitely an interesting man," Poppy said laughing. Yes that would indeed prove to be a very useful solution. They would know the child's heritage and family without arising the Headmaster's suspicions that they were on to him. Severus only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Let us move on to the boy's medical history," Severus said curtly. Poppy nodded. She handed Severus a list of potions. He read through it quickly.

"He will need this regiment for at least two weeks. That should improve his health to a point where I can begin to give him his vaccinations without risking his health. His magic is already severely taxed from having to continually heal injuries and illness on it's own. It has compromised his immune system. Should his magic grow too taxed in the coming month it could very well be destroyed," Poppy explained. Severus frowned. Nodded and regarded her.

For a long moment neither spoke. Severus could read the worry and fear in Poppy's gaze. "It isn't just his health you are worried about," Severus stated. It was not a question, but Poppy's nod only confirmed his suspicions. "You fear he will be attacked." Again it was not a questions. It was a statement. Poppy nodded. "Don't worry. I always have my first years stick together for the first month of class. I will make sure that the Prefects and my older years are keeping a closer eye on them this year. No harm will come to my Slytherins while I am still breathing. If Albus intends to start something, he better be ready for war."

"Does he know you know?" Poppy asked. She gave him a small smile. It held none of her usual warmth.

"No and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible," Severus stated coldly. His voice laced with ice. There was no need to ask what Poppy was referring to. No. He'd made the mistake of allowing Albus to know too much about his life and it had cost him his daughter. A loss he still carried with him to this day. The ice cold black eyes met Poppy's gentle gaze and she sighed. That fierce protectiveness that made the man a formidable ally to his Slytherins made him a deadly enemy to anyone who dared to came at them. At least one thing was certain. Poppy was relieved that Potter was in Severus's capable hands. "I need to be going. You will have the next two of my students coming at the beginning of lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

QUIRRELLMORT

* * *

The imbecile was teaching class again. This annoyed Voldemort. He wanted the stuttering fool to shut up or at the very least allow him to teach the class. He was an utter moron! How he could ever do anything at all in the area of teaching was beyond Voldemort and frankly it was beginning to irritate him to no ends. He wanted to tune the idiot out, but his constant stuttering was making that very challenging. Especially since he was repeating the same thing so often it was bordering on insanity! He really needed a better host.

Or better yet, his own body back.

How he hated being so weak. Grumbling darkly he twisted around inside Quirrell and was pleased to note that the stuttering fool faltered and shivered at the sudden feeling of having the entity he shared his body with shift inside him.

He could scent his blood again and this time he managed to wiggle just enough that he could see what Quirrell saw. Excellent. He forced the stuttering moron who was now so utterly lost in his lecture that he finally fell silent and assigned the class with some reading in preparation for a little practical exercise. Voldemort took full advantage and forced Quirrell to recede from his own mind. Allowing Voldemort to take control. With a slow deliberate act he forced the man's head to turn so he could scan the rows of faces.

The sudden movement of a student made Voldemort look over quickly and he spotted one black haired boy bending over clutching his forehead as if in intense pain. His eyes narrowed on the boy, the source of the blood he scented. At least one of them. How is this possible? This child was none other then Harry Potter. How could the spawn of the monster who'd attempted to kill his son could be of his own blood. Something wasn't right. Voldemort took a step toward the boy and froze as he saw blood slowly drip from between the boy's fingers to land upon his desk. Pain suddenly shot through his own head. Forcing him back away from the forefront of Quirrell's mind.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

* * *

Harry like many of the students in the class had been zoning out of the lecture. Professor Quirrell was utterly horrible. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at a random spot on the wall wondering idly if this lecture would ever end. He sighed to himself as he shifted again. That's when it happened.

Harry was barely aware of the sudden quiet in the room. Looking up he met Quirrell's intense gaze, but something was really off about him. His eyes were too intense. His face was too blank. The normally stuttering professor wasn't exhibiting any signs of agitation or stress. No something really wasn't right here.

Suddenly pain shot through Harry's scar. It was so much more intense then it had been at the start of term. Harry's hands pressed to his forehead as he bent over his desk trying to push the pain away. His vision blurred as a buzzing started in his head. He began to shake. Draco was next to him in an instant. His voice ringing in Harry's ears.

"Your bleeding!?" Draco stated agitatedly. "Professor he's bleeding!" Draco added again, as if Quirrell hadn't already heard his near shout. Draco seemed frozen as he stood beside Harry uncertain what to do. Harry himself felt scared as he could just barely make out blood dripping to the desk through the hazy quality of his sight.

* * *

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

* * *

Though she was worried about her upcoming medical check up, she was even more concerned about her grades in this class. The teacher was utterly dreadful! She had been sitting here taking notes diligently for the last half hour and had learned literally nothing, Professor Quirrell simply rambled about absolutely nothing. That was her conclusion. She was just about to give up on note taking and start to read an advanced text she'd borrowed from the library during break when she saw the Professor's demeanour shift. Then Harry's gasp startled her to looking over at him and she was on her feet almost as soon as Draco reached him and started uttering the obvious.

"Professor I believe Draco and I should take him to the Hospital Wing," Hermione told Quirrell as she made her way to Harry from where she'd been sitting at the front of the classroom. As she passed Pansy hissed to her.

"I'll get you, Draco's and Harry's things," Pansy whispered out in a hiss to Hermione as she passed. Hermione nodded and she didn't wait for Quirrell to finish stuttering whatever insane babble he was making she simply helped Harry to stand. Draco having been galvanized into action took a firm hold of Harry's arm and placed it over his own shoulders and Hermione did the same so they were now holding most of Harry's weight. Harry seemed to be out of it as he stumbled around.

They left the classroom unaware of the eyes that tracked them with far too much scrutiny to be Quirrell's. Hermione already knew something was off about him. She wondered if she should talk to her Head of House. Now however, she was certain she needed to. Something had happened to Harry in that class and she didn't like it at all. Something told her there was a lot more going on in this school then met the eye.

"Pansy's going to grab our things Draco," Hermione told her as the boy hesitated slightly once they were out of the classroom looking back at his bag. He gave her a nod and they continued on down towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione's mind spun with possibilities and ideas of what might have caused Quirrell and Harry's odd behaviour, but she couldn't find an answer. They made their slow way to the Hospital Wing and it took a little longer then normal as the two of them had to maneuver Harry who wasn't really moving on his own very much. Hermione was really worried now. Harry was so out of it she didn't know what was going on.

As they pushed opened the doors to the Hospital Wing Hermione staggered and nearly fell as Harry pitched forward. It was only Draco's superior strength that kept him from falling and hitting his head on the floor. Draco managed to lower Harry down more or less gently onto the stone floor. Hermione grabbed the door to stay upright and screamed out for Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

HARRY POTTER POV

△⃒⃘ DREAMSCAPE △⃒⃘

* * *

It was dark, almost midnight dark, except that the moon was excessively bright making it seem more like eternal dusk then actual night. A two story cottage style house at the end of an empty street surrounded by a low stone fence and an arched gateway of wrought iron. Tall trees on either side bent and creaked int he blowing wind. A spot of light flooded the street from the two upstairs windows as though someone was in that room. Shadows danced in those windows across closed blinds. The downstairs was dark and felt empty. Only it wasn't. Somehow he knew it wasn't.

He watched feeling the press of the wards against his skin as he tried desperately to work the magic to breach those very wards. The shadows shifted and a terrified shriek echoed across the space that separated the house from where he stood. A bright shaft of green light illuminated the sky a moment before the windows exploded outwards raining shard of glass not the grounds.

The wards fell. He could feel it like the sudden vanishment of pressure against his senses. He walked forwards. His steps echoing int he deathly silence as the light vanished. All light. The house was dark and empty now. He could feel it. Only it wasn't completely empty.

Even though Death lingered like ice along his skin. Life prickled against his sense. One life above all others pressed against his sense. His son. The life he'd come to save. His footsteps quickened as he pushed through the door finding that it wasn't really closed. There before him was perhaps the grimmest sight he'd ever seen. His son holding a small toddler in his arms trying to shield the little form from the towering man that faced him. Blood coated the features and clothing of the dark haired man.

"Please, he's just a child," Severus pleaded with the man facing him. The tip of a wand was all that was visible beneath the heavy cloak.

"He must die Severus, you know why," the cold words held no warmth. The voice was new to his ears. Strange. There was almost the sense of knowing who this man was.

"She didn't have to die, neither does he!" Severus growled out taking another step back. His gaze turned to the hissing voice.

"Expeliarmus!" He hissed out. His spell was so powerful it sent the cloak man flying backwards crashing into the wall. Only the man's wand didn't fly towards him. It simply fell from limp fingers.

"Tom, this isn't over," the cloaked man growled pushing himself up. He took a threatening step towards him. His wand back in his hand. Spells were cast so fast that he didn't even remember what he was casting half the time. Each spell bouncing back and forth further destroyed the house. Light flashed everywhere. The creak of the house ominous as more and more damage was laid to it. Sections of walls began to crumble and soon the floor above was tumbling down over them. The cloaked figure cast one last spell this time aimed at Severus and the infant who had been inching their careful way away from the fight. Most of Severus's efforts were to keep the child safe so his movements were slow. His wand flicking back and form as spells kept the worst of the debris from hitting them.

The spell from the cloaked man flew towards his son and he acted without thought. He stepped in front of it and he was engulfed in a bright green light. A sharp scream echoed from behind him followed by the wailing of the child as his body crumbled and dust flew. He could see Severus fall as the child cradled in his arms was hit by one final spell. A spell that from the screaming of his son should have killed the infant, only the child kept crying.

Severus looked up as the man who had cast the spell came into view. "Obliviate" the figure whispered out and Severus's face went slack. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. As the man spoke words that made him wish he could kill him. He wanted to scream even more. To curse the man.

"You arrived too late to help. Voldemort had already been here. He killed James first, you found his body on the stairs. You followed the destruction up the stairs until you came to the nursery where you found Lily's body. That's where little Harry is screaming. You ignore him at first. Morning Lily. Then you notice Harry and pick him up. You are going to bring Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore's Office, and tell him everything that happened." the male said, leaving the stunned looking Severus and the screaming child lying sprawled on the floor in a circle of ash. The man walked out of the house as if nothing had happened and vanished into the night.

* * *

POPPY POMFREY POV

* * *

Poppy had been working on a document she had never thought to need again. It was a journal of sorts. A book that allowed the owner of it's mirror, in this case Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, for this particular book had two mated pairs. She was writing down everything that had happened since Harry Potter had come into her infirmary making sure that if she was Obligated again she wouldn't leave a child defenceless to the old man's schemes.

That's when she heard the door to the infirmary open. She had just gotten up and was walking out when she heard Hermione screaming for her.

"It's alright child, calm yourself," Poppy said to the girl as she levitated the boy, Harry Potter no less. Onto the bed and began to scan him. Growing more and more concerned at what she found. There seemed to be the interaction of twin magical energies going on. Almost as if the boy had two magical cores. This didn't make any sense. Both sets of magics were fighting each other. Almost as if one was trying to communicate something to the other, but didn't know how to do it. She frowned darkly at that. Not aware that her expression was making the two other children extremely nervous. She summoned a few potions. One was an inhibitor to dark magic, the other was a pain reliever, a light healing potion and a magic suppressing drought. She quickly magiqued the potions into the boy. That should see to his healing. Though it still didn't explain why there would be magic of another signature stored in his scar.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go and inform Professor Snape that he is required here immediately." Poppy told Draco and the boy all but ran out of the Hospital Wing. She knew it wouldn't take long for Severus to show up. She turned to Hermione and had the girl explain everything she could. Just as Hermione was finishing up her explanation Harry woke up.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed bolting upright in bed. Poppy pressed her hand firmly to his chest.

"Lie down Mr. Potter, you've suffered a serious shock to your system and your magic is being suppressed so you will fell weak and disoriented." Poppy explained gently to the frightened boy.

"No you don't understand. I need to find Professor Snape. I need to warn him. He's in danger!" Harry all but screamed at her.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus was just starting to walk around the cauldron's of his third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class when the door burst open and an out of breath Draco ran in. "Harry's in the infirmary and it's really bad, you have to come right away!" he babbled quickly. The words almost unintelligible. If Severus hadn't been a natural legilimens he'd have never made sense of the statement. As it was most of the class just stared open mouthed at Draco.

"It seems this lesson is cut short. Everyone turn off your fires, gather your belongings, clean up and leave. You are dismissed. I want twelve inches on the levitation drought and it's proper brewing on my desk by next lesson we will begin by brewing this drought," Severus told his students casting a spell that would insure that anything they attempted to brew while he was absent would be inert. No matter what ingredients they threw together. Satisfied that he'd made the room a safe as he could he cast a spell to lock his office door so the dunderheads couldn't get in without him there and indicated for Draco to lead the way.

They made their way to the Hospital Wing rather quickly. Draco was panting heavily by this point and slumped down on the first available chair that wasn't in the warded area. Severus had just made his way to Harry's bedside when the boy spoke. The words flooded him.

"What danger Potter?" Severus demanded. Startling Harry who's gaze quickly found his. The boy's mind was an open book, but his vision was so vivid and so close to the surface that Severus couldn't help but see it. It wasn't usual for children to have such vivid dreams and for them to be so forcefully presented to his senses. He was after all one the most accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens in Britain. The vision itself made his blood run cold. He didn't remember these sequences of events, but they seemed so real. They were definitely not from the boy's perspective.

He blinked a couple of times only to realize he was on the floor. The forceful shattering of the mind-link leaving him feeling dizzy and disorientated and from Harry's confused features he felt the shock too. Severus swallowed and pushed himself up realizing that not only was he on the floor, but that all three children were staring at him in fearful concern. Poppy regarded him with a mixture of confusion and concern, then realization dawned on her as Severus raised his hand to rub his aching temple.

"You used Legilimency on him?" Poppy demanded.

"Not on purpose Poppy, his mind is practically shouting at me. Whatever caused this vision or waking dream of his. It wasn't from his own mind Poppy. It wasn't him, it was the Dark Lord's perspective," Severus told her. Knowing she would understand what he was referring to.

"That might explain the second magic signature that Mr. Potter is exhibiting before I gave him a magic suppressant and inhibitor to Dark Magic," Poppy told him.

"Tell me everything," Severus demanded. Settling shakily down into a chair. He held his hand up to prevent Harry from speaking. "Let Poppy explain first Harry. I will listen to your version after."

"Very well," Poppy began and she relaid everything since she first saw Hermione, Draco and Harry's entrance into her Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger, what did you witness in class?" Severus inquired and Hermione told him everything, including how odd Quirrell had seemed moments before. Severus then turned to Draco. "Draco, did you notice anything else?" Severus asked and Draco shook his head. Severus gave a curt nod. Severus turned his black obsidian gaze to Harry. "Tell us what you witnessed starting with what happened in Quirrell's class, do not leave any detail out."

Harry recounted the events including his dream vision and Severus listened intently thinking about what he'd learned and beginning to fear that things were not as they seemed. Something hadn't sat right with him since Harry first walked into Hogwarts, but now. Now he was almost certain that something was very very wrong here.

"All three of you are not to speak of this to anyone, not even each other, do I make myself clear?" Severus demanded.

"Yes sir," all three students echoed.

"What I am about to reveal to you may not leave this room," Severus began as he cast a privacy spell around them so no one could overhear or read their lips.

"If my theory is correct the night that the Dark Lord attacked the Potters he formed a sort of connection with Harry. This connection allows Harry to see into his mind. I believe that something about Quirrell or his class activated this connection. If I am not mistaken, what you witnessed, and by extension what I witnessed just moments ago, was the events of the night your parents died Harry. I am not certain if they are accurate, or if the version of events that is readily available for public consumption is accurate. All I can safely say is that night is very blurry and uncoordinated in my own memories. Which would lend me to believe that the events you witnessed are the real events and that everything else that was later published has been modified. If I am correct in these assumptions, this means that Dumbledore is not who he appears to be. I want all three of you to be extra careful and go no where alone. Do I make myself clear?" Severus tried to explain what little he had come to understand.

"Yes sir," the three children answered. Draco looked worried, for he knew much more then the other two about the Death Eaters, the war and the Order of the Phoenix then Severus wished he did. Not that the Slytherin believed in leaving the children in the dark, but he didn't want to draw his Godson into this war. Not yet. At eleven these children were too young. They should be protected.

"There are things going on in this school and in the wizarding world, that you three are too young to understand. I will not withhold information from you, but you must come talk to me. If anything, and I do mean anything, strange happens to you I need to know. You three find yourselves at the centre of what could very well be a war. At the very least it is a very dangerous position," Severus continued. Not believing in sugar coating the truth. "So let me be clear when I say. It is imperative that you think first and that you refrain from drawing attention to yourselves."

"Yes sir," the tree answered.

"I will protect you," Severus promised them. "You are my responsibility and I will not let harm come to you. Of that you have my word. Now, Poppy is Potter free to return to his dormitory, or do you wish to keep him under observation?"

"He should rest, but he seems to be recovered," Poppy told him. "Though if you could keep a close eye on him for tonight I'll consider releasing him."

"That won't be a problem. One of the Prefects will be with him at all times tonight, and I will check up on his regularly," Severus told her. She gave a nod and let them then. "Come along. Potter you'll be coming with me to my office until I can get a hold of one of the prefects. Granger, Malfoy, you may both accompany Potter to my office, until Lunch then you must return to your classes. Miss Granger do not forget your medical check up is at lunch," Severus told them as he waited for Harry to get off the bed.

The trek to his dungeon office was silent. Once he'd unlocked and opened his office he ushered the three youngsters inside and conjured three comfortable chairs around a table in the far corner of his office for them to make use of. "You may busy yourselves as you would like," Severus instructed them as he went to his desk and took out a quill and parchment. Writing a quick memo he cast a spell at it and it vanish to appear in front of it's intended recipient.


End file.
